True Spirit
by LeBow03
Summary: This story follows the life of Seishin Tenzen a young man from the the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Through his six short years on earth he has nothing but heart break leaving him without a purpose. But, perhaps his new sensei can help him find the meaning to life and what it truly means to be a shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

True Spirit

_**Ring Ring Ring**_! The alarm clock sounded. Tenzen slowly rose from his bed, and walked to the bathroom. Without even thinking he turned on the shower and began to clean himself. After his shower, he returned to the room he had slept in, and walked to his closet. Putting his clothes on he looked at himself in the mirror to check his appearance. His shoulder length white hair was the same as always, spiky at the top, and his bangs fell down into his face. He remedied this by running he fingers through his hair to push it back. His skin was quite tanned which was surprising for someone from the hidden leaf. He was tall and rather muscular, which anyone would expect of a shinobi. He wore his signature grey shirt that had vertical purple stripes on it, purple shinobi pants and black sandals. After looking over himself one last time he gave himself a satisfied nod and grabbed his black haori and swung it around to put it on. On the shoulder of his haori there was the purple kanji of Senkou, which he wore in honor of his hero and Sensei. Looking at the kanji he couldn't help but think back to the good old days. Back when everything seemed easier, and he was much different.

_24 years ago..._

Tenzen had been walking through the village alone and since he was an orphan no one paid him any mind. His destination was the new ramen shop that had just opened, and although he wasn't the biggest fan of ramen, but he had heard that all the other kids were going and he wanted to be involved. Finally, he had arrived at the restaurant. There was a line two blocks long, Tenzen let out a long sigh and went to find his friends. It take him long to spot his friends in line, and he walked over to stand next to them. As he had expected Asuma was hitting on Kurenai, and Gai was in Kakashi's face about their next rivalry challenge, and Rin was laughing at Kakashi's misery. Tenzen let out another long-winded sigh, sometimes his peers were unbearable, but they were his friends and he wouldn't have them any other way. He was brought out of his thought by the arrival Obito running up to the group. "Sorry I'm late I had to help this old lady with her groceries." Obito said with a cheeky grin across his face.

"You're such a liar." Rin said with a bit of bite to her voice, clearly she was tired of Obito and his constant excuses.

"You will never be a shinobi if you're always tardy." Kakashi said with annoyance in his voice. "It's very important to be prompt and at the ready."

"Oh Yeah! Just you wait Kakashi once my sharingan activates I'll be able to mop the floor with you!" Obito said shaking his fist at Kakashi. Rin went to step in the middle of the two so they didn't start a fight. Tenzen was happy to stay quite and watch his friends antics, he never felt like getting involved in these things.

"Hey Tenzen I didn't even see you walk up." Asuma said finally noticing his closest friend. Everyone proceeded to turn around and look at Tenzen. Each giving varying looks from confusion on Gai's and Obito's face to Kakashi's blank stare and Rin gave him a smile. "Why do you love to do that so much."

"Do what?" Tenzen said with no life to his voice. He knew what he did and that he did it all the time but he wasn't about to give up this façade of uncaring.

"You know, sneak up on everyone without a word." Asuma answered giving Tenzen a look that said "you asshole".

"I simply walked up and stood here, not my fault that everyone was too busy to notice." Tenzen said with a smirk crossing his face. He honestly didn't mean to sneak up on everyone but it seemed that they never noticed him walk up since he didn't feel like talking without purpose or announce his arrival every time he cam into a room.

"Uh huh. Sure…" Kurenai said rolling her beaming red eyes. "You always love to act like the cool guy, just admit it."

"Hehe what can I say? It just comes naturally." Tenzen said with a smirk still across his face.

"Yeah yeah what…" Asuma trailed off looking at the cloaked figure that now approached. "Hey Tou-san!" Asuma waved his hand in the air to get his fathers attention.

"Hello Asuma. I see this is were you ran off to." The Sandaime said taking another puff from his pipe. "Oh! And I see Tenzen is with you."

"Hey old man, it's nice to see you again." Tenzen said shoving his hands into his pockets and giving the Hokage a sheepish smile. As he said this a tall white haired man walked up to them along side a blonde haired shinobi.

"Jeeze Hiruzen-sensei, you've gotten soft. Whenever I would call you old man at their age you'd give me a swift smack to the head." The white haired man said with a chuckle in his voice. Wait! If the old man was this guys sensei that would make him…

"You're Jiraiya-sama of the legendary Sannin!" Tenzen yelled at the middle-aged shinobi. Which got a chuckle from his friends and some weird looks from the others in line. The Toad Sage bent over and ruffled Tenzen's hair while trying to catch his breath.

"That's right! Nice to see my fame is growing to even the younger generations." The Sannin spoke to the young boy with a big cheeky smile on his face. He patted him a couple times on the head before returning to his usual height.

"Can you be my Sensei?!" Tenzen continued ignoring the weird looks from the crowd; the laughing of his friends, and the condescending way the Jiraiya had spoken to him. "Look I can already do a bunshin." Tenzen then proceded to make the appropriate hand sign and with loud _POOF_ and a cloud of smoke a perfect replica of Tenzen appeared next to him. Jiraiya was a bit surprised he didn't expect a 6 year old to already know how to do a bunshin. But still…

"Sorry gaki, but I'm already Minato's sensei." Jiraiya said pointing to the blonde haired shinobi to his right. "And besides, I travel too much for my research and I don't need a gaki to slow me down."

"Sorry pal." Minato said with a soft smile across his face in an attempt to ease the boy and resolve the issue quickly.

"I'm not a brat, and I'm not YOUR pal. I won't slow you down I promise. Please take me with you! Tenzen pleaded with the white haired sage. He would do anything to be trained by the legendary Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry but I can't be babysitting while researching AND training Minato." The white haired sage said folding his arms to let the boy know he was serious.

"How bout when we come back to the village I'll show you a thing or two." The yellow flash said coming down to the boys level and putting a hand on his shoulder, but the boy knocked the blue eyed shinobi's hand away before he could even touch him.

"Who knows how long that will be, and anyways I don't want YOU to teach me, I want Jiraiya-sama to teach me." The white haired boy said backing away the Minato.

"Let it go Tenzen, he already said no." Asuma said trying to get his friend to stop yelling. Jiraiya eyes widened when he heard the gaki's name. He looked to his Sensei for verification. Sarutobi gave a small smile and a nod verifying the sage's suspicions. This made Jiraiya rethink his decision about the boy.

"Hmph, I can't believe your Jiraiya-sama's pupil, what's so special about you." Tenzen said looking the young shinobi up and down. "I bet a could take you down in no time flat." This got a light chuckle from the hokage and his student.

"Tenzen, do you know who this man is?" the Sandaime said gesturing towards Minato who gave the boy a small smile. Tenzen simply gave the hokage a look of confusion. "This is Namikaze Minato, he was the first in his class, and he just so happens to be a Jonin on the fast track to being hokage." The young white haired boys mouth gaped at what the hokage was saying, and so did the other kids.

"You're Namikaze Minato!" Gai yelled "You have a most youthful spirit, I hear you know the strongest Ninjutsu ever!"

"Yes, the Hiraishin allows the user to instantly teleport to the location of the seal. He uses special kunai with this seal to teleport anywhere the kunai goes. It is considered the fastest jutsu ever." Kakashi added with his relaxed tone of voice.

"Hmph, I bet I'm faster than this chump." Tenzen said pointing to Minato who had a shy smile on his face from all the praise. "What do you say MINATO want to race?" Minato's smile was soon lost to a look of confusion, and the Toad Sage burst into laughter at the simple thought of anyone racing the Yellow Flash.

"Tell you what if you beat Minato in a race you can come with us when we leave." The white haired sage said still laughing.

"Sounds good to me." The third said "Is that okay with you Minato?"

"Uh…. Yeah sure, I guess." Minato said still a little baffled by the white haired boy in front of him.

"Really! Yes Jiraiya-sama is going to be my sensei!" Tenzen shouted which made the toad man laugh even harder yet. The Hokage simply smirked for he knew that the boy could be cocky, but this time he wasn't cocky it was confidence.

End Chapter 1

This is my first story on . I hope you liked this first chapter. I'm going to do my best to post up new chapters as fast as possible, and I'm not going to quit on the story until it is completely finished. Please leave reveiws and let me know how you like it. Thanks all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blonde haired student of Jiraiya stode atop the Hokage Tower over looking all of Konoha, and next to him was his competition the white haired ball of energy called Tenzen.

"So where we racing to?" the over confident Tenzen stretching his legs out looking over to his hero Jiraiya. "Better not make it to far, don't want blondie to get winded." Minato was still baffled by this boy arrogance; he was considering not using Hiraishin just so the boy wasn't too crushed when he lost.

"One time around konoha sound good enough." The Sandaime said beside Jiraiya. The old man held a smile on his the whole time since the young boy challenged him to a race. Was he confident in the boy? Or was glad to see someone knock him down a peg or two? Either way it surprised Minato.

"Sounds good to me! What are the rules? Any traps or physical attacks against the opponent?" Tenzen finishing his stretches and now bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Anything goes." The toad Sannin said his face very serious. As a matter of fact why was he so serious? He expected him to be taking bets while smiling all the while. But, ever since the Third had pulled him aside his expression has been quite serious. Just what was going on with these two? Did they actually thing this young boy to be a challenge for Minato? How fast could a six year old be? "Begin on my mark…."

"Go!" Jiraiya shouted and Tenzen immediately stopped bouncing and took off like a bat out of hell making a quite whistle as he went. Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe the speed of the child. How could this be possible?

"_Ahem_. Minato." The elder Sarutobi said to the young prodigy. Minato had been so blown away by the boy's speed he had completely forgotten to start the race.

"Shit!" the Yellow Flash said whipping out two of his Hiraishin kunai and throwing one as far as he could, and within an instant he was in the air already half a mile away from where he once stood on top of the Tower with the kunai he had just thrown securely in his hand. He threw the other kunai and flashed to the point at which it landed upon a roof top almost a mile away. From his vantage point he could see the red speeding bullet that was Tenzen. How could some one this young be this fast? No matter he wasn't about to let the loud mouth win and ruin his reputation so he threw a kunai in the boy's direction while readying his other one. He flashed to the thrown kunai and not wasting anytime, grabbed it out of thin air and threw the other one he had at the ready.

He continued his series of quick Hiraishin several more times until he had finally caught up to the little speeding bullet. Upon seeing the flash of yellow to his side the boy turned to his left only to see a quick glimpse of his opponent until he was gone again into another yellow flash. Tenzen's eyes went wide at the sight; no one was faster than him, not even Kakashi who was a prodigy. He thought it must had been his imagination no one was that fast. But, he was soon brought to see it was true when he arrived back at the Hokage Tower and there he stood with his big stupid blue eyes and weird looking spiky blonde hair; and swore to god if the man made that stupid grin one more time he was going bash his face in. But, his anger soon subsided when the realization that Jiraiya wouldn't be his sensei. He hung his head low so his white bangs fell into his eyes. He couldn't believe he wasn't fast enough AGAIN.

"Hey don't feel bad. You were really close, if it had been anyone else I'm sure you would have won." The blue-eyed victor said trying to cheer Tenzen up.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter, the fact is I was too slow AGAIN!" the upset boy said pushing Minato's hand away from his shoulder. "I'm always TOO SLOW!" After this he took off jumping from the Hokage Tower and sprinting off towards the forest. Startled by the young boys outburst Minato looked to the Hokage then to his sensei. Both had a look of sadness, he also noticed to young Sarutobi looked just as upset at the boy's upburst. Minato couldn't help but look away towards the direction Tenzen left. Had he made a mistake? Was he supposed to let the boy win? Was that why both the Hokage and Jiraiya were acting so weird? Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he followed the arm to a seldom look from the Third Hokage.

"Don't feel bad my boy. None of us expected Tenzen to win. Nor did we wish for you to go easy on him." The aging Sarutobi said trying to comfort the boy. The Sandaime broke eye contact with the young shinobi and looked off in the direction that Tenzen took off in. "The boys life has been anything but easy. He has become obsessed with power, and I was afraid the boy was falling down the wrong path."

"How so Hokage-sama?" Namikaze asked trying to understand the boys anger and infuriation.

"Well to some it up as quick as I can… his full name is Seishin Tenzen." The elder Sarutobi stated as though it should be enough for the younger Namikaze to understand.

"So he's…" Minato paused not sure how to put into words what he had just learned. "… the last." Jiraiya looked down to the floor when the news was realized to his prized pupil. He had figured it out when he learned the kids first name, because, of course, he was a bit more informed the Minato.

"Yes. He is the last of the Seishin clan." Jiraiya said lifting his head to look his fellow toad summoner in the eyes. The young blonde once again looked off in the direction the white haired had left.

"What do you mean by the last of the Seishin clan?" Asuma said finally joining the conversation after trying to figure it out all on his own. "I didn't know Seishin was a clan."

"It's just as it sounds. His entire family is gone… killed two years ago at there own hidden village." The dark haired boys father told hid son. "I, myself found Tenzen alone in the forest after getting word from a neighboring village that the Seishin had been attacked. By the time we arrived it was already too late, they were all dead, save young Tenzen."

"Why didn't ever tell me this Tou-san?!" the young Sarutobi exclaimed shocked at what his father is telling him. He immediately took off in the direction that Tenzen had left in. He had always know Tenzen did not have a family. But killed off just a short two years ago? Why hadn't he ever know? Tenzen was his best friend, why hadn't he told him? Or his father, why didn't he tell him?

"It wasn't my place to say." The elder Hokage said paking up his pipe and taking a deep inhale and exhale.

"Then why tell us now?" Kakashi asking the obvious. It did seem odd, why hadn't he told Asuma his own son, and the boys best friend. But, had told him know.

"Jiraiya-sensei, are you going to train him?" Minato asked the white haired sage. All the other kids were confused by this, even Kakashi. Tenzen had lost the race, why would Jiraiya train him?

"No, I already have a student." The legendary sannin said with complete seriousness in his voice.

"I see." Was all Minato said standing up and walking towards the edge of the Hokage tower the same way Tenzen had just left before.

"And just where might you be going?" Jiraiya said to the Yellow Flash with a smirk cracking his face.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but I won't be able to join you on your research." The blonde prodigy said not even turning around to look at his long time sensei. Jiraiya let out a few chuckles and a long sigh.

"No problem." Was all the Sannin said before his student disappeared in a yellow flash. "Looks like it worked sensei."

"Hmph. Indeed." The older hokage said taking another inhale from his pipe, totally ignoring the "Huhs?" and "Whats?" from the young people that had stayed with him and his legendary student on top of the hokage tower. "This should be interesting.

End Chapter 2

Yay! A second chapter already, and what a twist. Where is Minato going? Why isn't he going along with Jiraiya for his research? What does Jiraiya mean by 'it worked'?" And is that all to Tenzen's story? Only time will tell. Please Review and let me know how you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After running away from the Hokage Tower, Tenzen found himself on a branch in the middle of the forest. He thought about going back several times now, but was too embarrassed of both losing and then running away a crying mess. He was TOO SLOW AGAIN. All he ever did was work on his speed and concentrating his chakra into his feet so that each stride pushed him hard off the ground. So essentially all he did was what most shinobi do when jumping through the trees but in quick succession instead of long leaps. He didn't think anybody could beat him in a race, but Minato had without breaking a sweat. What was the jutsu he used to move that fast, he had to learn it. He had to be faster. Tenzen's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of someone climbing up the tree to join him.

"Hey there." Asuma said taking a seat on the branch next to Tenzen. The young Sarutobi looked straight into the yellow eyes of the last Seishin, and that look said it all. He knew about his families demise.

"So did the old man tell you?" Tenzen said looking away from his best friend so didn't have to look into those pitying eyes anymore. "I guess you had to know sometime."

"Why didn't you tell me." The sympathetic Asuma said trying to get an explanation without hurting his friend's feelings.

"What would I say exactly? Oh yeah by the way my whole family is dead." The Seishin said with anger in his voice. But, Asuma knew it wasn't towards him.

"It's come up before, Tenzen." The dark haired boy said still trying to sound sympathetic even though he was a little upset that his best friend never told him this secret.

"I know." Tenzen said his eye and face softening greatly as he realized his fault, and memories of his family came rushed back to his mind. "I just never wanted to think about, and didn't want you getting all 'oh poor Tenzen he has no family'." the Sarutobi took a slight pause to assess the whole situation before he said anything that might hurt his friends feelings.

"Well sure you do." The dark haired boy said while putting a big smile across his face to try and help the boy feel better. "Well, at least you have a brother." This caused Tenzen to immediately look up to his friend and see that he meant it. He didn't just feel bad for Tenzen. He meant it, every word. I big grin broke across the face of the last Seishin as the realization came to him. Then suddenly he was grabbed by the neck by Asuma who gave him a noogie.

"Even though you are a bit of a nerd." Asuma said as he continued to bully his newfound brother who was struggling to get away. The only thing that broke the two apart was a sharp "ahem" from bellowing symbolizing someone wanted their attention. Both of the boys looked down to see a clump of yellow atop the head of the main that stood below them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Tenzen." The blonde haired shinobi said walking a little bit away from the tree to now be hit by the two boys now jumping from where they were on their branch. He looked at both boy who looked a little confused on why he was here but they would soon learn.

"Come here to gloat Namikaze?" the white haired boy said folding his arms across his chest and closing his eye so to not look the yellow flash in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry about being a baby back there and running away." Minato chuckled a little at how the boy put it but at least he apologized even though he could care less about the boys outburst earlier. Originally, Minato expected to find the boy a teary mess, and he wanted to find the boy a coddle him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But, looking at him now you never would have guessed anybody he ever loved was dead. He reminded Minato of himself a lot, whether it was how the boys white bangs framed his face just like his blonde mess, or how he popped right back up after being kicked down. Either way the boy was something and Minato wanted to know just how much of something he could become.

"You know you never congratulated me on my victory." the Yellow Flash said with a slight smirk across his face. The boy showed his annoyance by rolling his eyes and giving off a long-winded sigh.

"Congratulations on your victory Minato-san." The boy said plainly with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Now what do you really want?"

"How do you know I just didn't want to hear you admit defeat?" Minato said his grin growing even larger as the boys frustration grew.

"Shut up! Maybe you beat me this time, but next time you won't be able to get close to me." The irritated Tenzen said with his fist clenched at his side "I will get faster, than you can eat my dust." Minato's grin broke into an all out smile seeing the boy's determination and fire. This is just what he wanted to see. Sure the boy was impressive for his age, but earlier he showed nothing but arrogance. The Yellow Flash needed to see the boy's true heart.

"Yes you will…" Minato paused to let the boy's sit in confusion for a bit before he continued. "And I'm going to help, if you let me." Both of the young boys eyes widened to stare at the Hokage in training. Tenzen had to admit Minato was FAST, and he seemed like an okay guy, even though he looked a bit girly.

"Hmm, you're no Jiraiya-sama but I guess you're better than nothing." The last Seishin said looking a bit unappreciative of Minato's offer. But, the blonde figured it was the best he was going to get.

"Alright now how about we go get something to eat, hmm." The young prodigy said the magic words. Tenzen's eyes went bulging out and his tongue shot out of his mouth and began to salivate.

"Okay!" the young ball of energy shouted a little to loud for Asuma's liking. The young Sarutobi put his fingers in his ears to attempt to block out the noise to no avail.

"I'm gonna head on home. Mom'll kill me if I'm not home for dinner. See ya." Asuma exclaimed before he walked off towards home.

10 Min later back in Konoha

"So where do you want to eat Minato-sensei?" Tenzen said as they walked side-by-side through the bustling streets trying to decide where to eat.

"Well… I hope you don't mind if I bring my girlfriend, do you? Because we had dinner plans tonight and she might kill me if I bail on her." Minato said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. But then noticed the boy stopped in his and had a somewhat look of disgust.

"You're joking right?" the Seishin said looking straight into his new sensei's eyes. Minato just put his grin back on and chuckled slightly.

"Not at all. She can get pretty angry sometimes." The Yellow Flash said a little embarrassed by the whole situation. "I actually sort of forgot until just now." Tenzen could believe what he was hearing. Minato was one of the better shinobi in the village, and hands down the fastest with his Hiraishin. But, he was just as whipped as the rest. Tenzen let out a long sigh and looked back to his sensei who was still wearing his stupid smile

"Fine, wouldn't want my new sensei getting killed right after he asks to train me." The white haired boy said, overwhelmingly annoyed.

"Thanks." Was all the Yellow Flash said as he and Tenzen headed towards his girl friends apartment. God he hoped Kushina wouldn't be mad about bringing Tenzen along.

5 Min later other side of town

"Okay so when you meet Kushina, don't talk about her hair being red. She's probably going to be pretty mad already." Minato said in all seriousness, which caused Tenzen to let out another of his long sighs.

"You're unbelievably whipped Sensei." The yellow-eyed boy said still baffled by how much of a pansy his new Sensei was. "She can't be that bad." Minato just gave a half-hearted chuckle to the boy in response as they walked up the stairs to Kushina's apartment. When they got to the room on the top floor Minato went ahead and gave it a few knocks.

"Just a second!" someone in the apartment screamed, which Tenzen could only assume was Kushina. They heard playing with the locks and after a few clicks the door swung open, and what Tenzen saw would scare the hell out of any man with half a brain. The girl in the door way wore a nice traditional kimono with flower printing all over it, classy red high heels, and here hair was done up in a way that looked like it must have token hours or her to get just right. But, that is not what was terrifying. Her eyes twitched, her lips curled up into a snarl, and she held herself in a threatening demeanor, which made Tenzen's neck hairs stand on end. Everything about this woman was screamed 'say something stupid and I'll rip your man hood off.' She was exactly how Minato made her out to be.

"Minato, you are two and a half hours late." She said her voice low and threatening. "I'll give you five seconds to explain." To Tenzen's shock his sensei wasn't all the petrified by the sight before them. He just wore his 'come on you can't me, can you?' face began to speak in a even tone."

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan but I ran into some trouble, namely him." Minato said pointing at Tenzen, whose face was still stunned in horror. "Say hello Tenzen."

"H-h-h-h-h-hello K-k-k-k-kushina-chan." Tenzen said shakily still completely terrified.

"What the hell's wrong with him?!" Kushina shouted pointing towards Tenzen but looking straight at Minato.

"He just gets a little shy around pretty girls. You know how young boys can be." Tenzen's sensei said still wearing his cheeky grin to try and calm the raging woman down, to no avail.

"And how did he make you two and a half hours late?!" Kushina said not calming down at all.

"Well we had a race and well at the end I decided to teach the boy." Minato said grin ever present. Kushina slowly turned her head in the direction of the young boy. The boy shuddered at her gaze; he had never met someone so threatening in his entire life. She just continued to look at the boy expecting the boy to say something eventually.

"Well!?" Kushina shouted at boy, which caused him to jump. He didn't know what she wanted him to say. Was he supposed to just shake his head in agreement with his Sensei? Or did just want something else?

"I think your hair is pretty." Was all the young boy could think to say. Minato took in a harsh breath and held it terrified for the boys life that was now at Kushina whim. Why did he say that!? The one thing Minato told him not to bring up and he did. But then, her expression softened to a look of confusion and she immediately went to grab her hair and play with it.

"Really? I think it's too red." Kushina said with a whole new look about her, more calm and inquisitive. Tenzen knew he needed to jump at this chance to get both himself and his sensei off of the red heads hit list.

"No not at all. I love the color. See look I even wear it all the time." The last Seishin then turned around to show the young woman his clan symbol on his back, which just happened to be a red orb radiating more red lines the Seishin clan symbol. "It's my favorite color." Kushina whole demeanor did a 180 and now she was as sweet as a kitten. But, she also couldn't help but notice the clan symbol he wore. But, choose to ignore in her love for praise.

"Oh stop it, it's much to red." She said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"No way! If I could I would dye my hair that color. But, I'm too afraid it might turn pink with the white." The young boy said making the fiery red head giggle in delight of praise.

"You're too cute. Hi I'm Uzumaki Kushina." She said putting hand out to shake the boys.

"Seishin Tenzen, it's very nice to meet you. Minato-sensei couldn't stop telling me about you on the way over here." The dim whited boy said not thinking

"Oh he did, did he?" The fire returning the Kushina's eyes, but Tenzen hadn't notice to glare she was giving Minato.

"Mhm. He told me how you were very kind, giving and hot." The young boy continued. A smile returned to Kushina's face as the boy said all the kind thing her love had said about her. Completely ignoring how she called her crazy and angry.

"So, where do you want to eat?" the young boy asked realizing that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was starving. Kushina's eyes once again caught ablaze and she stared dead into Minato's soul.

"So, Minato-_sensei_ told we were all going to dinner on his last night before he leaves with the old man to write smut?" Kushina said putting a lot of sarcasm behind sensei. "Don't your parents expect you dinner?" the boys eyes immediately shot to ground.

"No." he said he voice almost a whisper. Kushina's look turned to confusion and shock, what was he so sad about? She looked over to her lover only to find him looking to the ground as well with a seldom look across his face.

Minato walked over to the boy and went down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. He just stayed into that position for a while until the boy finally lifted his head to make eye contact with his sensei. His is rimming with tears that he quickly pushed away. The two just stood there and stared at each other until a smile cracked across Minato's face. The boy simply nodded and the they both returned to their original posture, and looked to Kushina.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your time with Minato-sensei." The boy said sounding genuinely sincere. I the short time that Kushina had known the boy he went from petrified, to happy, to sad, and then now she couldn't help but give the boy the biggest hug possible. "You and Minato-sensei can go to dinner without me."

"Wait." Kushina said grabbing the boy by the shoulder to make sure he didn't walk away. "I'll go change, and the three of us will go see what all the fuss is about with this Ichiruku Ramen." She then turned around and walked into her house leaving the door open for Minato and Tenzen to come in. Minato heralded Tenzen through the door, then followed. They both went and took a seat on the couch in the living area. They waited there for several minuets until the door to the bedroom opened and the fiery red head stepped out. Now she wore her hair down, which nearly reached her ankles. She had on a little less makeup than before, and instead of the formal kimono she wore and green Sunday dress the went over one shoulder with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Ready to go boys?" she said looking at the two with a smile that Tenzen had yet to see on the young woman. "Lets go celebrate the two of yours last day in Konoha."

"Oh yeah! By the way I'm not going on Jiraiya-sensei's trip anymore so that I can train Tenzen." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Kushina proceeded to pummel him.

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner, you idiot!" she said while holding her fist up Minato's face. Tenzen just laughed at the two, maybe hanging around them wouldn't be too boring.

End Chapter 3

Alright! Tenzen and Kushina have met. How will their relationship work out? I really like the violent women in Naruto they always strike the fear of god into all! Please review let me know if I suck, or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ichiraku Ramen

Tenzen found himself in the same line he had been in early that day, and couldn't help but wonder what was so special about this place, its just ramen.

"Why isn't the line moving?" Tenzen asked to no one in particular. He couldn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with this place. "We haven't moved in ten minutes."

"Hush you. It's your fault we're here." Kushina said having enough of the boy's complaint. Although she was very happy that her Minato was going to stay in the village instead of going off with that pervert, she slowly realized that she might get stuck with an even bigger pain than Jiraiya.

"My fault! You're the one that wanted to go here!" the yellow-eyed boy exclaimed to the crazy eyed lady. Since Tenzen's and Kushina's first encounter they instantly began to act like siblings. Minato didn't find it surprising both were loud mouthed and had a little rage problem.

"Yeah but you're the one that kept Minato-kun and me from our original dinner plans!" the red head said getting in the smaller boys face. Both stood there staring into each other's hate filled eyes.

Minato knew that it wasn't real hatred just annoyance. But, neither would let the other know that they liked each other already, too proud or something.

"Hey, come now you two. Look we are almost to the front lets just enjoy the rest of the evening." The Hokage in training said trying to calm the two hotheads down.

"Just tell your student to stop complaining so much it's getting annoying." Kushina said then turned here back on the boy with a _hmph_, then folded her arms across her chest.

"Then tell your psycho girlfriend to shove it." The angered white hair boy said to his sensei. Both Mianto's and Kushina's eyes widened at the word _psycho_, and she quickly turned around and got in the boys face once again.

"Are looking to die?" she said with malice and true hatred in her voice. Kushina's eyes were back to the way they were when Tenzen had first met her, deadly, looking for the next thing to beat the living crap out of. "Well!?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no ma'am." Tenzen said shakily "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry."

"Gooooood." The angry women turned away slowly making sure Tenzen got the message. "Now lets eat ramen!" It took Tenzen a few minutes to recover from pissing himself, and when he did he noticed they were the next in line. The kind looking man behind the counter gave all three of them a big smile and greeted them.

"What can I get for you?" the stand owner said if smile ever present. Tenzen still couldn't understand the buzz about this place. It was just a normal stand with a few booths and a front counter, which now made him understand why the wait was so long.

"I'll have the Shio Ramen please." Minato said placing his order as kind as ever.

"Coming right up, and for you little man?" the owner directed his question towards Tenzen who was drawing a blank. He had only had instant ramen like two times he had no idea there were so many types he didn't know what to get.

"Two Miso ramens please." Kushina blurted out before Tenzen had time to say anything.

"Coming right up." The ramen chef said as he turned around and started to get to work on their food.

"Hey why'd you do that!?" Tenzen exclaimed "I don't even know if I like Miso ramen."

"Trust me, you're going to love it." Kushina said with a confident smile on her face. He still wasn't sure, but he was so hungry it probably didn't matter what was set in front of him, he was going to eat it.

So he just turned away from the red head to watch the chef cook the ramen. Tenzen wasn't any good at cooking. He had most of his meals made for him up until now, so that was no fun to watch. He decided he might as well try to get some idea about Minato's training methods.

"Minato-sensei, when are we going to start training?" the enthusiastic boy said turning his head quickly towards his new teacher.

"We can start tomorrow if you want, or whenever." The Yellow Flash said like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on sensei. Start acting like a real sensei." The white haired boy said with slight irritation in his voice.

"And how is a 'real sensei' supposed to act?" the prodigy said with a small smirk on his face. "Should I boss you around? Force you to do anything I say? Tie you up by your toes for doing something bad?"

"Eh… is that how sensei's usually are?" the confused Tenzen said getting a laugh from both Minato and Kushina. Was it going to be that hard to become a ninja? But, he quickly found his resolve. "Fine then! If that's what sensei's do then I'm ready for it. Bring it on!"

Both adults stopped there laughing at the boys outburst and now had look between shock and admiration. The kid sure the spirit that was for sure. It reminded Kushina of how Minato once was, although a bit more quite. No wonder he couldn't help himself but to give the boy a chance to prove himself.

"Calm down Tenzen, that's not what sensei's do." Kushina said drawing the boy's attention. "Sensei's help teach the will of fire to their students and help them realize their ninja way."

"But, I thought they taught people how to fight and hide and stuff?" the young Seishin said getting another laugh from the other two.

"They do that too, but it's important to remember where you come from and what you are working for. That is the true strength of a ninja." Minato said adding to what Kushina was saying. "Fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. That is my nindo, my ninja way."

Tenzen had always thought being a ninja was about kicking butt and taking names. But, maybe they were right. He wasn't strong enough to protect his family.

"Hai! I want to protect the people that mean the most to me and never let anything bad happen to them. That's my nindo!" the young boy exclaimed giving his sensei a big grin and a thumbs up.

"That's a great goal Tenzen." Kushina said giving him a soft smile of approval.

"Here you go folk one shio and two miso. Dig in." the chef said placing the three bowls in front of them to eat. Both of the adults took out there chopsticks and broke them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" both exclaimed putting there hands together. They then began to dig in. Tenzen just sat there and looked at them funny and went to grab his chopsticks. Before he could even get his chopsticks in his ramen Kushina smacked his hand with her chopsticks.

"Hey what was that for?" he said scowling at his attacker.

"Give gratitude for your food." She said calmly before returning to her food. He sat there for a second pondering what she meant. Does she mean that goofy little chant they did?

"What do you mean?" he said looking for clarification from the older woman.

"What were you raised in a barn?" she said scowling at him "Okay… like this." She then brought her hands together and once again did her little chant.

"Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed then looked to Tenzen to do the same. He just sat there giving her the same funny look he gave her not a minute ago.

"I don't want to do that." He said shaking his head back and forth.

"You will or you won't eat." Kushina followed up not giving the gaki an inch. Tenzen felt his stomach growl, h was starving but there were a ton of people around he didn't want to look like an idiot. But, his hunger got the best of him and he put his hands together in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed and then looked around to make sure no one was looking at him weird, and thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"There you go now dig in before it gets cold. Nothing worse than cold ramen." Minato said giving his student a playful pat on the back.

Not wasting a second, Tenzen brought his chopsticks down into the ramen lifted up to his mouth chewed it for a bit, then dropped his chopsticks on the ground. Both Kushina and Minato looked at him worriedly, even the ramen chef turned around to see if the boy was okay.

"Tenzen are you okay?" Minato asked, genuine worry covered his face. The boy simply sat there for couple of seconds, and then swallowed his food before talking.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted." Was all the Seishin said before attacking his food like a ravenous beast, getting a few strange looks from the other patrons.

"Another bowl please." the yellow-eyed boy said holding his bowl up to the ramen chef for another helping. The chef gave a light chuckle before he came back with another bowl for the little monster.

"There you go my boy. Eat as much as you like." The ramen master said setting the bowl down in front Tenzen. He wasted no time digging into the new bowl.

"Easy Tenzen, you don't want to choke." Said his blonde haired sensei with a light chuckle.

"I told you, you would like it." Kushina said chuckling along with her lover. The Uzumaki could tell that having this boy around would be anything but boring. She could get used to seeing that boy everyday, though she would never admit it.

"Keep em' coming!" the student of the Yellow Flash said finishing his second bowl, and presenting it to the ramen chef once more. The noodle chef turned around and filled up the boys bowl for the third time and handed it back to him. Tenzen wasted no time in devouring his whole third bowl.

"Uhg, im stuffed." The white haired boy said holding his stomach, and then he let out a big satisfied burp

"Tenzen! Manners!" Kushina shouted swatting the boy over the head. In response, Tenzen grabbed the back of his head and gave a wince. Both the ramen chef and Minato gave a laugh in the boy's expense.

"You got a name kid?" the ramen master asked the boy who just engorged himself in three helpings of noodles.

"Seishin Tenzen, student of the Yellow Flash." The yellow-eyed boy said with a big grin on his face. The stall owner gave a hearty chuckle, and then extended his hand for the boy to take.

"Teuchi, pleased to meet you Tenzen." The noodle maker said shaking the boys hand. Then, Minato placed down enough Ryo for their tab and stood up to leave. Kushina and Tenzen followed suit, but stopped when the noodle chef began talking to them once more.

"Come back anytime." Teuchi said with a wave to his now favorite customers. Tenzen gave him another wily smile and waved.

"Will do, see ya." The young student of the Yellow Flash said before taking a few quick steps to catch up to Minato.

"So did you like it?" Minato asked not really needing the answer.

"That was the best food ever. Can we go back there tomorrow sensei?" the eager boy asked practically bouncing with delight.

"I don't think do Tenzen. It's not good to eat too much ramen." The boys sensei said. The boy just gave a _hmph_ and folded his arms in annoyance.

The trio continued on down the road in silence until they reached a small apartment complex.

"Isn't this you Tenzen?" the blonde haired man asked turning to his student for confirmation, which came in the form of a head nod.

"See ya later then." Minato said giving a slight wave then turning around and walking away.

"It was nice to meet you." Kushina said before following behind Minato.

Tenzen just stood there and watched the two of them walk away. He couldn't help but feel saddened by their leaving. Today had been hard on the boy from losing to Minato, then Asuma finding about family, and then Kushina bringing up his parents. It had been over two years since the death of his family, and he rarely felt this way anymore. Especially now that he had all these emotions swirling through his head, he just didn't want to be alone. But, he saw his sensei stop and turn towards him.

"I almost forgot. Do you know were training ground six is?" Tenzen's blonde haired sensei said. The boy gave him a slight nod of understanding. "Good, meet me there at 7 tomorrow morning, and wear something a little more sporty."

Then Kushina gave him another wave, and then the two of them turned around and continued to walk away. Tenzen's emotions did a complete 180, he had totally over looked the fact that he would see Minato-sensei for training all the time. In his happiness he did a little jump and skipped on inside his apartment, excited for what was to come.

End Chapter 4

Yay! The relationship between Tenzen, Minato, and Kushina is already blossoming. Coming up in the next chapter we will see Tenzen's first training session with Minato, and figure out a little bit more behind the Seishin massacre. Please continue reading and let me know what you think. I would also like to know what you guys think on pairings. Clearly Minato and Kushina are together, and that isn't going to change (we want Naruto to be born don't we). But let me know what you are thinking for Tenzen's age group (that's Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Asuma, Gai, Kushina, Genma, and I'm just going to throw in Anko, Yugao, and Hayate even though they are a bit younger.) Let me know what you are thinking. Thanks a ton.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For Tenzen the next day couldn't come soon enough. He was up half the night rethinking all the events of the day before, and how lucky he had gotten getting Minato for a sensei. Sure in the beginning he didn't think much of man, but seeing how fast he was and how kind he was Tenzen knew he got the luck of the draw with Minato-sensei. He couldn't wait to really get down to business and start training.

Walking out of his apartment and down to the street, he saw his friends Asuma and Genma at the bottom of his apartment steps.

"Hey there guys. What's up?" Tenzen said jumping of the steps to land on the road below.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park." The boy with senbon in his mouth said putting both of his hands in his pocket. "Everyone else is meeting up to play ninja."

"Sorry can't. I have training with Minato-sensei in twenty minutes." The giddy white haired boy said, giving a big grin to his two closest friends.

"Yeah I heard you got yourself a sensei." The boy with the bandana said sighing in envy. "So what are you going to be doing while training."

"I don't know. He hasn't told me anything about the training." Tenzen said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But, I can't wait to get started."

"You're so lucky, I have to deal with the old man barking commands at me." Asuma said folding is arms in frustration. Asuma had already been training for a year now under Hokage-sama. Most of the kids in prestigious clans, or prestigious parents, like Kakashi, have already been training for a while.

"You got to take what you get, and besides not everybody gets to be trained by the Hokage." Genma said envious of two that already been training to be ninja while he just had normal bookwork with his mom.

"Don't worry man, soon we will all be at the academy, and then we will all become ninja together." The yellow-eyed boy said with a big grin. Both of the other boys couldn't help but smile at the big smile on Tenzen's face, he could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Well, see ya later guys." Tenzen said before he began jogging to his destination.

Upon arriving at his destination Tenzen couldn't see his sensei anywhere, he was a tad early. So, he decided to sit down with his back against the nearest tree, and wait for Minato to show up.

He sat there for about ten minuets wondering what it was the Yellow Flash was going to teach him. Maybe he'd teach him the Hiraishin, then Tenzen could be known as the fastest ninja too. Looking up towards the sky he could see that his sensei was officially late, and that bugged him a little. How could a top-notch ninja like Minato be late, Kakashi always told Obito that all ninja were prompt. Maybe Kakashi was wrong, which would be something to celebrate. But, more likely Minato wasn't like most ninja's. Tenzen couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But, anyway he looked at it his sensei was still one of the highest ranking shinobi in the hidden leaf That is at least what Jiraiya and the Hokage said, and seeing how the other two were ranked he was inclined to believe them. But, man his tardiness was really starting to get to him; he was already 20 minutes late. He was about to storm of, but then he felt as though someone was looking at him, and stopped in his tracks.

"Took you long enough." The blonde shinobi on the branch right above Tenzen said with a smirk. Tenzen turned around and saw his sensei sitting casually on the branch twirling a kunai in his right hand, and his left leg hang down off the branch.

"Your late!" the young boy said his face turning red from embarrassment and anger. The blue-eyed shinobi wasted no time jumping from his perch to land in front of the boy, his hands on his hips.

"Actually I was right on time." The blonde man said a grin present on his face.

"You're lying!" the white haired boy said his rage building from his sensei toying with him. "I've been here the whole time and I didn't see you."

"That's because I didn't want you to see me." Minato said trying to explain himself before the boy had a hissy fit. "This is what is want to teach you first and foremost. A ninja can know every jutsu in the book, but nothing will save him from being surprised by the enemy."

"So you're going to teach me how to be a pansy and hide from the enemy." Tenzen said a little upset and confused about what his sensei was saying. To him being a ninja was about standing face to face with an enemy like a man. But, his sensei suggests that it's about being a pansy and hiding from your foe.

"Not at all." The wise young man paused before he continued to try to get the idea through his student's thick head. "Some times a mission requires you to get in and out of places without anyone seeing you. It is the most important thing for an ninja to know."

"Sounds like being a pansy to me." Tenzen said folding his arms across his chest and giving a _hmph _of disappointment.

"You know Tenzen, being a ninja doesn't always mean being the gallant hero on the front lines of battle. Most of the time we have to do things behind the scenes that no one ever sees." The Yellow Flash said in all his wisdom trying to get new student to cooperate.

"But sensei, I thought you said being a ninja meant protecting those that can't protect themselves. How can I do that from a hiding spot?" the confused Seishin said his voice slightly rose from frustration.

"As I said I'm going to teach you how to hide from the enemy. I'm going to teach to not be seen by the enemy." Minato said his gaze serious. "Tell me Tenzen, If a powerful man threatened Konoha what do you think would be best? Fighting all of his men in a bloody battle that you may not survive? Or sneaking into his headquarters and killing him in his sleep, saving hundreds if not thousands?"

The young boy stood there for a minute thinking over what his sensei had said. It made sense to just kill the man in his sleep, but to him it still seemed cowardice. He supposed that to save hundred, being a coward was okay.

"I see what you mean sensei." The boy took a deep breath to release his frustration before continuing. "If you want to protect the ones you love, sometimes you need to do it without them or anyone else knowing."

"There you go, now lets get started." Minato said his signature grin appearing back on his face.

Five grueling hours later, Tenzen found himself in a small bush looking into a small clearing. His sensei stood in the middle of said clearing, kunai in both hands.

"Not good enough." The man said throwing a kunai that sailed straight at Tenzen. The boy jumped back from his position to dodge the projectile, then he started looking for a better hiding spot.

"Remember to suppress you chakra as much as possible." He heard his sensei yell from his spot in the clearing. Before starting this little exercise, Minato had attempted to give the basics in chakra control. He had to stick a leaf to his forehead using only his chakra to keep it in place. Tenzen struggled a bit with this exercise, as his sensei had assured him everyone does in the beginning. But, he did manage to have the leaf stay in place for a whole minute before Minato startled him by sneaking up behind him. He had told him it was important to have control over your chakra at all times, even stressful situations.

They then went on to do some light sparing; where Minato taught Tenzen the basic taijustsu form the taught at the academy. After a quick lunch, during which he had gone over how to suppress chakra, they began this exercise. Tenzen just couldn't seem to get his chakra low enough so his sensei couldn't sense it. It was difficult for him to both move around attempting to not make any noise, and keep his chakra down. But, his sensei said it was a must.

Finally finding a nice place to hide in a tree with thick leaves, he looked down at his sensei. The man was slowly scanning the area for his student. Then in the blink of an eye Minato was gone.

"What did I tell you? Always check your surroundings." Minato said pointing the kunai to the boy's neck to get it through his head that if it wasn't just training he would have been dead. "Didn't you notice my Hiraishin seal?" The man then pointed his kunai behind him to the small black scribbling on the base of the tree. Tenzen was getting sick of this he had to stump him. He quickly reached into the pouch that his sensei had given him to grab to smoke bombs that he also received from his sensei. In one quick motion he threw them down and jump from the tree branch. He hustled as fast he could away from his former position, but then he felt something coming up behind him. He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch, also given to him by Minato, and threw it behind him. The experienced shinobi easily blocked the kunai with his own and continued chasing the boy. Tenzen knew this was about something else his sensei had told him, what to do when the mission goes wrong. But, what had he failed to notice? Why didn't he just go back to the original exercise? Then he noticed it, a small radiation of chakra on his black jacket. His sensei must have put a Hiraishin seal on his back. He wanted to see how long it would take him to notice, well he noticed and now he had a plan.

Minato was wondering how long he would have to chase his student around the woods. Had he still not noticed it? Then his student turned around and threw another smoke bomb followed by another kunai. Nice way to get me to slow down but as long as he had the Hiraishin seal on his back there was no escaping him. He quickly blocked the kunai and began trying to feel where the marker had gone, then he felt it, it had stopped twenty yards away from his position. Not wasting any time Minato Hiraishin'd to the boy's location, he wanted this to end. As soon as he Hiraishin he felt something metal press against his neck.

"Nice try sensei." The confident boy said grinning at his supposed victory. But, before he could celebrate to much his sensei disappeared only to appear behind him with his own kunai at the ready.

"Well done finding the one seal. But, you failed to find the second." The Yellow Flash said giving the boy a smile grin to let him know he was still proud he picked up on the one.

"Aw man! That's cheating sensei." Tenzen said stomping both of his feat. Minato gave a small chuckle, even though this was serious training he still couldn't help but laugh at the boy's frustration.

"Non-sense I put a lot of chakra into the first seal as to mask the chakra of the second. I do this often to give the enemy the false sense of assurance." Minato said relaxing a bit and putting his kunai away.

"Is that right?" the boy said with a devilish smile. Then suddenly the Yellow Flash felt the all too familiar touch of metal to his skin. The seasoned shinobi's eyes went wide at the realization that his student had played him.

"I know what you meant about that false sense of assurance." The boy now behind him said with a wily grin.

"Using yourself as bait while a clone sat at the ready." Minato said explaining how the boy did it. "Not the smartest move, but I guess it works."

The clone poofed and Tenzen turned around and gave his sensei a big grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"I couldn't think of anyway to get rid of the seal on my ankle so it had to be me." The boy said trying to explain his reasoning. The Namikaze fooled his arms across his chest to try and think of a way but couldn't. He hadn't planned on the boy discovering the second seal.

"Nicely done then. I think that's enough for today." The blue-eyed ninja said leaning down and ruffling the boy white hair.

"Was it good enough to get me Ichiraku's?" the boy asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No I told you eating too much ramen is bad for you." Minato said, his face growing serious.

"Fine I'll ask Kushina-neechan to go." The boy said knowing full well that the red head woman couldn't pass up ramen either.

"You will not!" Minato said his frustration apparent on his face. He even had a little vern sticking out of his forehead.

"Watch me." The boy said before he took off at full speed for the village.

"Hey! You get back here." Minato yelled while running after the boy completely forgetting about the Hiraishin seal on his ankle.

End Chapter 5

So Tenzen's training has begun. What will come next for the young boy? Will he convince Kushina to take him to Ichiraku's? Or will Minato remember the Hiraishin seal on his ankle? Who knows? Who cares, fillers are boring right. I think it's time for a time jump, just a little one to get the important stuff. Please let me know what you think about pairing because I'm not mushy enough to think of anything. Please review and keep on reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: One week later

Tenzen got up at his usual time to meet his sensei at the training grounds. Jumping out of bed he went the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, then he brushed his teeth and headed out the door. Jogging lightly threw the streets of Konoha had already become routine for the boy. He the same shop owners opening up there stores every morning, including Teuchi-san who always told him to come by later.

As he approached the training grounds he saw that his sensei had already arrived. This was strange because he usually started of by ambushing Tenzen upon arriving. I guess it wasn't really an ambush, because for one: he obviously knew it was coming, and B: it was more about Tenzen finding Minato before the Yellow Flash "ambushed" him. But, it was weird that he was just standing there, maybe they were going to move on from hiding and finding and moving on to something new and more fun. But, he also had to think that maybe this was part of his clever sensei's trap. He had to be on his toes. He quickly scanned the area to see if maybe he was hiding somewhere else. But that's not…

"Good morning Tenzen hope you slept well." The clever trickster said with a big grin on his face. It was hard to tell if it was trap or not, Minato always had that goofy smile on his face.

"Just fine sensei. I'm surprised you're not of hiding somewhere." The Seishin said returning his smile with an even bigger grin. His sensei's smile only got bigger at the sight of his student's big smile.

"Well I have some news to tell you. I have to go off on a mission for a couple of days, so I won't be here to see to your training." The sneaky man said his big grin coming down to a manageable smirk. But, the way he put that, HE wont be here to see to my training. That means that…

"No worries sensei I'll work on my taijustu while your away." Tenzen said his grin still present. Minato's face became serious at what Tenzen said. Why wasn't he complaining about not getting training? Unless….

"Very well. But try to have some fun while I'm gone because we're going to train till you drop when I return, to make up for the loss time." The older man said with a smile back on his face. "But don't worry I'm not leaving you alone to train…"

"I'll be training you." A hiss came from behind Tenzen. Then he felt the familiar touch of metal against his skin. "Oh, and you failed the first test."

"Did I?" Tenzen said, but not the Tenzen in front of Minato, the other one. "It's nice to see you again Orochimau-sama."

The snake man gave a devilish grin while looking behind him to see the real Tenzen. The young white haired man returned his grin while pressing the kunai lightly against the legendary sannin's neck.

The snake sage remembered the first time he had seen the boy and how impressed he was, but this little test proved his suspicious.

_Flashback _

Tenzen and Minato were walking through the village after a prosperous day of training. They were making idle chatter about the exercises they had done during said training, when Tenzen walked around a corner and ran into someone.

"Hey watch were… whoa." The Seishin said in amazement. He just seemed to be a magnet for Konoha's most powerful ninja. First Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei, now this. Man his luck.

"Hey aren't you Orochimaru-sama?" the boy said using a little more control than when he met Jiraiya-sama.

"Yes, and it is not I who should watch were he is going." the snake sage said trying to play it off as the boys fault. But to be honest, he couldn't understand why he did not sense the boy coming and move out of the way. He was better than this why was the boy an enigma?

"I'm sorry about that Orochimaru-sama I guess I just got so caught up talking to Minato-sensei that I wasn't paying attention." The boy said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Orochimaru simply ignored the boy and turned his attention to the blonde ninja behind the boy.

"Minato, you're training this whelp?" the snake like man said even though he knew the answer, the boy had just said so. He simply said it to put the boy in his place by calling him a whelp.

"Hey! I'm no whelp. One day I'm going to be a ninja just like you." Tenzen said, angered from being talked down to. Orochimaru ignored the boy once more and kept his attention on Minato.

"Yeah sorry Orochimaru-sama. He can be a bit clumsy." Minato said rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed by how his sensei's supposed best friend was glaring at him.

"Very well." The snake said as he walked past the two on his way towards the Hokage tower. But, he still was a bit baffled as to why he couldn't sense the boy coming. It wasn't because he had low chakra reserves. In fact the opposite, once he had gotten closer to the boy he could feel it was quite strong for his age. Perhaps his sensei could tell him more.

_End flashback_

He is able to completely cover his chakra, and at such a young age. The is very impressive, there was no doubt. The Sannin saw the boy putting his kunai away and look up to Orochimaru and Minato.

"So why do you want to help me train? Last time I saw you, you called me a whelp." The Seishin said trying to get a grasp on the situation. It was strange that he wanted to help train the boy after only meeting him once, and from what Tenzen had heard about Orochimaru, he never took students.

"It is still true that you are a whelp. But, you have potential." The snake said with a devilish grin and a flap of his tongue. Man that was gross. Why does he have to do that? Jiraiya doesn't stick out his tongue and catch flies with it. Does he?

"Be appreciative Tenzen. Orochimaru-sama his quite possibly the strongest ninja in Konoha, and he wants to spend his off days helping you train." Minato said plainly to the boy. But, the Tenzen was right why did he want to train him?

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate his help. Just weird that he calls me a whelp one day, and then the next wants to train me." Tenzen said speaking his mind, as he always seemed to do.

"Good now are you ready to begin? I'll warn you, I'm not as soft as Minato. Don't expect me to be easy on you." Orochimaru said walking towards the center of the clearing. Tenzen quickly followed behind him, but his sensei caught his shoulder before he past him.

"Take in everything you can. Orochimaru-sama is a genius. Don't take what he says lightly." Minato said giving his student a little smile and a wave before he flashed out of sight. Tenzen looked over to his replacement sensei for a while and a smile creased his face, this will be interesting.

5 Minutes later, Kushina's Apartment:

In a Yellow Flash Minato was inside the apartment. He looked around, but found no one in the living room section of his girlfriends home. Walking to the bedroom he heard water running, Kushina must have been in the shower. Making himself at home, Minato plopped down on to the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He laid there and thought about the events of the last week. How he had every intention on leaving with his sensei, but chose to stay so that he could train Tenzen. Looking back it was obvious that Jiraiya-sensei and Hokage-sama set him up to train Tenzen, but why? He wasn't a true teacher like Jiraiya and the Hokage, he hasn't even had a genin squad yet. But, they still wished him to train the last Seishin. Three days ago he asked the Hokage this very question: Why did they want Tenzen to be his student so badly?

_Flashback_

The Hokage sat at his desk doing his daily grind of paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." the Sarutobi said not even taking a pause from his paperwork to see who was at the door. He already knew. The door swung opened and his young chunin secretary peaked her head through the doorway.

"Hokage-sama, Namikaze Minato is here to see you." The Chunin said. The aging Hokage had expected him to come. He was just wondering how long it would take him to realize Tenzen is no ordinary child.

"Yes, please send him in." Hiruzen said with a wave of his hand. The secretary swung the door wide and stepped back to give Minato room to enter the room. Then, with a slight nod, she closed the door behind the blond haired man.

"You wished to see me Minato?" the Sandaime said still not lifting his head from his paperwork.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I had some questions regarding Tenzen." the Yellow Flash said, his face saying he was all business. Finally, the Hokage paused and set his pen down on his desk to give the young man his full attention.

"Oh? And what would you like to know about little Tenzen?" the Hokage said, tempting the boy.

"The Seishin kekkei genkai, does he have it?" Minato said, still all business. The Hokage knew the Jiraiya's student was smart, but he was still a little shocked he knew about the Seishin clans kekkei genkai.

"And more." Sarutobi said giving the younger shinobi a small grin. Minato simply look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not sure what the Hokage was getting at.

"Tenzen's file is usually an S-ranked secret, but as I did push you to train the boy… you may view it." The Hokage said. He then opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a manila folder with the name "Seishin Tenzen" on it, with a small photo of the boy.

"I promise you won't be disappointed in what you find." The Sandaime said his smirk growing even larger than before. Minato reached slowly for the documents. Lifting them up and opening them to view the contents, his eye's widened in realization.

"You mean that he is…" the Jonin paused having a hard time grasping the information. "Both Seishin and Chi?"

"Yes, and he has both kekkei genkai. But, they have to manifested separately." The one known as The Professor said.

"What do you mean?" Minato said, not being able to grasp the concept of his little student being from both powerful clans.

"I think to understand it completely you need to know what happened the day of the Seishin massacre."

End Chapter 6

Yay, a cliffhanger, makes you want to read come back right? So what the hell is Sarutobi talking about? Who are the Chi, and what are theirs and the Seishin's kekkei genkai? Also, why the hell is Orochimaru playing nice with Tenzen? Find out next time on True Spirit. BUMBUMBUM. I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading this story, but hey let me know what you think.

Let me propose a challenge: What do you think the two kekkei genkai are?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minato was truly puzzled by the whole situation. How is that Tenzen has both Seishin and Chi kekkei genkai? Furthermore, he already knew about the Seishin massacre. A group of highly trained missing-nin got the drop on them, and they have time to prepare their kekkei genkai. From what he understood, it took a considerable amount of time for them to ready their gift.

"Jiraiya-sama was there Hokage-sama. I've already heard the tale." The confused Minato said. But, he felt that there might be more to it. The Hokage should have known Jiraiya would tell him all about it, especially considering he was training Tenzen now.

"Yes, Jiraiya had told you that missing-nin attacked the Seishin and wiped them out before they could activate their kekkei genkai." The Professor paused taking another inhale of tobacco. "But, what he did not tell you is that the Seishin still managed to kill most of the missing-nin, and would have won."

These facts shocked and confused Minato. If the Seishin won then why weren't they around anymore. The missing-nin must have had an ace up their sleeve.

"But Hoka…" the Sandaime cut of the blonde shinobi.

"Please allow me to finish. As I was saying the missing-nin were on the losing end of the battle. So, they decided to attempt a kidnapping instead, and who they went for was the son of the clan leader, namely Tenzen." The wise Hokage said.

Minato had figured this had something major to do with Tenzen. Being of two clans with kekkei genkai he is a big prize for any missing-nin or hidden village. But, he was a little surprised that he was the clan leaders son. He now sort of wish he had asked Tenzen about this, he didn't like going behind his back all of a sudden. Sure it might be tough for him to talk about, but he would rather here this from him.

"Upon attacking the boys house something went wrong, and unfortunately that is were Tenzen's story ended. For a boy as young as him it's quite surprising he remembered as much as he did. But, upon analysis of both the missing-nin and Seishin, we discovered something troubling." Hiruzen paused once more to take a deep breath of his pipe. "They found that there was no evidence as to why they were dead. There are no injuries to the body or the mind. The simply fell dead."

Minato wondered how this possible. If it had just been no bodily harm he would have considered a Yamanaka, but nothing to the mind either. Even the Yamanaka leave a scar when they destroy a mind and to do it on such a scale would take incredible time and chakra, if even possible.

"You assume Tenzen had something to do with it." Minato finally said after seeing no other reason.

"Yes, and as I'm sure you've noticed, his chakra is very difficult to read and he has not shown any signs of either the Seishin or Chi kekkei genkai." The Hokage said just as confused on the matter as Minato is.

"Hokage-sama, I have seen little upon both clans kekkei genkai. Can you tell me what you know on them?" Minato said trying to get his baring on the whole picture.

"I know little about the true nature of their powers, but I know what they can do with them. Seishin have the power to feel and even see the natural chakra around them. I can assume Jiraiya has explained to you about nature chakra, yes?" the Professor said Minato gave him a slight nod of understanding.

"Good, well they can actually manipulate nature chakra outside of their body. But, it does take time for them perform their justu, because of this they adopted to passing down the fox contract." Sarutobi explained. "And the Chi clan uses Blood style. This requires them to draw blood and putting chakra into it to use as a weapon of sorts."

"So, Tenzen has both of these kekkei genkai?" Minato asked still a little fuzzy on what the Hokage was saying.

"So far the boy has shown no signs of his kekkei genkai's, so we can't be certain. But, I assume as he grows his powers will make themselves known." Hiruzen said not understanding much about the boy's situation either. Minato brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking manner. Both of the men simply stood there wondering how to solve this mystery.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to take Tenzen to Seishingakure. Maybe the Seishin left behind scroll detailing their kekkei genkai, and maybe even find the Fox contract." Minato said. He couldn't see any other way to solve this dilemma.

"Perhaps, but the boy is still young being there could be very difficult for him, and the trip itself could be dangerous if there are still those out there determined to discover the Seishin secrets." The Hokage said.

It's true that some were gunning to get their hands on both Seishin secrets and Tenzen himself. The safest place for him is inside the village, and out of the enemies reach. But, if they were going to discover the nature of the boy's power and find out what happened to the Seishin and those who attacked them.

"What about the Chi? I had thought that they disappeared long ago. How is it that Tenzen has there blood?" the blonde shinobi wondered. Rumors had that the Chi have all been dead for quite some time, because of the nature of their kekkei genkai.

"The Chi weren't extinct until the Seishin massacre. They were very few, much like Uzumaki are today. Tenzen's mother was perhaps the last of the clan, but we can't be certain." The Sandaime answered Minato's question then took a long drag from his pipe.

"But what of their knowledge surely it isn't gone." The blue-eyed man said.

"I would assume it is in Seishingakure. If not then your guess is as good as any." Sarutobi stated. "But, it is said his mother did not manifest the Chi kekkei genkai."

"So, it seems we have no choice. Once Tenzen is old enough I will go with him to Seishingakure, and hopfully discover the nature of his power and how to use it." Minato said finding no other option to their predicament.

"Very well. But, not until the boy is officially a ninja of Konoha and can defend himself to a degree." The Professor said as an order.

"Agreed." Was all Minato said, he couldn't argue with the Hokage's decision. The boy need to defend himself, because those who attacked his clan may come for him.

"Then if you have no more questions, you are dismissed." The Sandaime said. Minato simply gave him a small bow and then exited the room.

_End Flashback_

Minato still laid on Kushina's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Once he becomes a ninja we can finally discover his power and he can face his demons. But, until then he had to keep training him. He had to make the boy strong, so that Tenzen could keep his nindo and protect those who mean the most to him.

"Hey Minato-kun, I didn't here you come in." Kushina said walking out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her body. Seeing his girlfriend brought a smile to the man's face. He was pretty lucky to have someone so beautiful.

"I just got here thought I'd just wait for you here." Minato said. "Oh, and by the way we have a mission."

"And where are we going this time?" Kushina said, surprised she had not heard of this news sooner. But, she couldn't complain about going on a mission with Minato-kun, he always made her feel safe.

"Seishingakure."

End Chapter 7

Wow another cliffhanger, it's like I'm trying to get you to read more or something. Stuffs getting pretty good right? What was it that killed all of the Seishin? Just who were these missing-nin? All will be revealed soon. Please review and let me know what your thinking. Oh, and just for those of you that don't know Japanese (me) Seishin means spirit and Chi means Blood. Cleaver right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tenzen awoke from his slumber and looked out his window. It was a beautiful day, and he couldn't be happier. It had been four days since Minato-sensei left on his mission with Kushina and he had been hard at work training with Orochimaru-sama. But, today was his day off, and although he loved training with Minato-sensei and Orochimaru-sama, he was exhausted. Under normal circumstances Orochimaru-sama would never give him the day off, but thanks to a little push from Hokage-sama, Orochimaru-sama gave him the day to do as he pleased. He quickly scrambled out of bed and ran to his bathroom to freshen up. After a nice relaxing shower he made himself a quick breakfast of cereal and ran out the door.

He decided since he wasn't training today he'd get in a little exercise and run to his destination. While running through the streets of Konoha he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do today. But, nothing really came to mind. So he opted to just go to the park and see if anyone else was there.

After running for about five minutes he had arrived at his destination, and as he thought, the park was packed full of kids. Parents were also scattered throughout trying to keep an eye on their child while also talking to other parents doing the same thing. He was saddened briefly by the thought of parents looking out for him. But, quickly pushed those thoughts away, telling himself that he was not going to ruin this day with sadness.

From across the playground he saw his friends Rin and Kurunei, and although they were both in Kakashi's fan club, they were all right. At least, they kept their love for Kakashi as quite as they could. Unlike the other girls who swooned at him at all times, Asuma says that they do it because he acts like he could careless about them. But, that didn't make sense to Tenzen. Why would they like him if all he does is ignore them. Upon approaching the two "secret" Kakashi lovers, he noticed that they were talking to another girl. She had purple hair that was done up into a fan-like ponytail. Upon his approach said girl looked up at him causing the other two to turn around and see Tenzen coming.

"Hey Tenzen. I'm surprised you actually got to come out and play today." Rin said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Rin, who's cat eyes?" the girl with purple hair said. Tenzen was a little surprise when the girl spoke up, mostly because of how loud she was.

"I'm sorry. Anko this is Tenzen. Tenzen this is Anko, we met here a couple days ago. She's a lot of fun." Rin said with a smile still plastered to her face. Tenzen always liked Rin. She was really nice and never treated anybody poorly. She was even nice to Gai when he was being way too loud and obnoxious.

"He's a boy? Looks kinda girly and soft to me." Anko said very boldly. It was true that Tenzen was slightly feminine looking with soft yellow eyes and shoulder length white hair. Both Rin and Kurunei chuckled at the girl's bluntness, but Tenzen was anything but amused.

"I could say the opposite for you." Tenzen said his face void of emotion to show his seriousness. He figured he'd put on his "I couldn't care less about you" face that Kakashi often used.

"What was that pretty boy?" the brown-eyed girl said challenging the boys resolve with menial threats. Tenzen just kept up his illusion of indifference.

"Oh nothing." The white haired boy said turning his attention to his other two friends. "So have you guys seen Asuma or Genma?"

Both girls looked at each other than back to Tenzen and shook their heads no. Damn, he was hoping to find the two here. But, he supposed he could play with these three, even though the girl Anko was annoying.

"Oh well. What are you guys doing?" the Seishin said. He had never played with just the two girls alone. They were usually in a large group, but whatever they were doing was better than nothing.

"We were picking flowers." Kurenei said holding up and arrangement of what looked be weeds. Tenzen let out a long sigh of displeasure. He didn't want to pick flowers, girls did that.

"Heh, I would think a girly boy like you would enjoy flowers." Anko said still mocking the boy for his hair and eyes. Tenzen just gave her a dirty look, which she returned in kind.

"Maybe I should just find Orochimaru-sama and convince him to go train." Tenzen said losing all hope of a great day off. But, he failed to notice Anko's shock at the mention of the legendary sannin.

"You know Orochimaru-sensei?" the surprised girl asked. Tenzen's eyes immediately widen at her adding the _sensei_ to the end of said snake man.

"Who's Orochimaru? Rin asked looking up at Tenzen. Kurenei looked like she wanted to ask the same question.

"Orochimaru-sama is one of the legendary sannin, like Jiraiya." Tenzen answered a little in shock that they didn't know of the man. He was a LEGENDARY sannin after all.

"How do you guys not know who he is?" Anko asked just as shocked as Tenzen that they didn't of him.

"I don't know. My mom doesn't want me learning to be a ninja. So, I don't know about all these people." Rin said lowering her head in embarrassment.

"What?! Why not, being a ninja is so cool. I can't wait to kick bad guy's ass. I'm going to be the strongest ninja in the whole village, that you can count on." Anko said with great enthusiasm. Maybe she should get to know Gai, they can be youthful spirits together and shout to the heavens, or whatever.

"I can't wait either. My dad said that he would start my training next week." Kurenei said excitedly, just maybe not as excited as Anko.

"But hey, you never answered my question. How do you know Orochimaru-sensei?" Anko asked turning her attention back to Tenzen.

"He's been training me since my sensei is away." The white haired boy said. "But, more importantly, why do you call him sensei?"

"Because he's my sensei, at least he will be. I haven't been able to convince him to train me yet." Anko said lowering her face in depression, and then shot her head back up to look into Tenzen's yellow eyes "How did you get him to train YOU?"

"I didn't convince him to train me. He asked to train me, if only until my sensei gets back." The Seishin said with a smug grin on his face. Anko just looked on in shock. Why did he want to train this guy? He doesn't look like anything special.

"Hmph. Don't look so smug I bet I can beat you down in no time flat." The purple haired girl stated. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to test out how strong he'd become in just these two short weeks.

"Care to back up those words?" Tenzen said keeping the smug grin on his face. Anko just wore a devilish smile. She simply loved a good fight, and maybe if she beat this girly boy down Orochimaru would want to train her.

"Any time." She said licking her lips.

"Fine, but not here follow me." Tenzen said turning his back and walking away from the group of girls. No way was she going to beat him. All Orochimaru had been teaching him was taijutsu, at request from Minato. The day was certainly looking up for Tenzen.

"Come on guys, don't fight." Rin said trying to be peacekeeper. But, Anko quickly got up and followed suit behind Tenzen. "Guys!"

"Come on Rin, this could be interesting." Kurenei said standing up and following the two combatants to their fight.

"Oh not you too Kurenei." The brown hair girl said huffing and puffing as she too got up and followed. The least she could do is make sure the two of them didn't take it too far.

_10 minutes later at training ground #6:_

"Here we are, this should be just fine." Tenzen said as he came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He was excited to test out what he was learning, but he also didn't really want to hurt the girl.

"Alright then. Ready to be pummeled girly boy." Anko said cracking her knuckles, then she fell into a fighting stance. Tenzen couldn't help but chuckle lightly on the inside, her stance was horrible, she looked like a street brawler.

"Very well." The white haired boy said falling into the fighting stance Oroshimaru had taught him. This should be over very quickly. In a tree at the side of the clearing two green eyes peered through the bushes at the two kids who were about to fight.

Tenzen and Anko were standing face to face with each other, both in their respective fighting stances. Suddenly, Anko started to run at the boy. Tenzen noticed the huge gap in her defense right way. As she came closer Tenzen readied himself, this was already over. Anko lunged forward ready to strike him with her fist, but Tenzen easily side stepped and countered with a quick palm strike to her stomach. He could every last drop of air leave her body as he pushed his body forward with his strike. Anko was sent skidding backwards, clutching her stomach in pain.

Anko weakly and slowly looked up to meet Tenzen's gaze. Her whole body felt numb from blow. How did he react so quickly? She had never been beaten in a fight, and in one motion this kid defeated her. She kept the boy's gaze for a while longer until he turned his attention to something behind him.

"Having fun Orochimaru-sama?" the yellow-eyed boy said with a small chuckle in his voice. He didn't know why the snake was here, but now he felt a little bad for beating the girl so badly. She seemed to really admire Orochimaru and he just unfortunately ruined her chances a little. Suddenly, before anyone could blink, the snake sannin was standing in front of Tenzen with his arms folded across his chest.

"Tenzen, you know that Minato would discourage you fighting." Orochimaru said his voice showing no emotion. Then a devilish smile crossed his face and he put a hand on the boys shoulder. "But, luckily Minato isn't here."

"Great." Anko said in a soft voice. "Now I'll never be a ninja." The girl slowly rose to her feet and began to walk away slowly.

"Come now child." Orochimaru said a devilish smile on his face. "This fight should not discourage you from being a ninja. The simple fact is Tenzen has had more practice."

Tenzen had never seen this side of Orochimaru. He was almost sympathetic and compassionate. Usually he would have said something like "you are a waste" or "you are pathetic", but for some reason with Anko he was somewhat kind. This kindness didn't escape Anko's notice either. Her head shot up, tears rimming her eyes. It was hard to tell if she was happy or sad. I don't think she knew either. But, she quickly wiped her eyes of tears and regained her resolve.

"I'll practice everyday until I can beat Tenzen, then become the strongest ninja ever." Anko said pumping her fist in the air. Orochimaru walked closer to the girl and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Then allow me to help you with your dream." The snake man said "Come here tomorrow at 6 a.m. and you will train with me and Tenzen."

Anko's face lit up. She finally got what she wanted. Orochimaru-sama was going to be her sensei, and now the title she gave him wont ring so hollow. Tenzen couldn't help but smile a bit. Sure the girl was annoying, and loud. But, he did feel bad after beating her so bad.

"See you tomorrow then Orochimaru-sensei." The purple haired girl said and then looked past the snake to look at Tenzen. "And see you too pretty boy."

Then Anko ran up to the other two girls and they all giggled then ran off to do whatever girls did. Play with dolls? Pick flowers? Plot how to castrate men? Who knew, but at least he was free of their girliness. Well, at least until tomorrow. His attention was soon drawn from his thoughts by Orochimaru turning his attention on the white haired boy.

"Pretty boy?" the sannin asked mocking the young Seishin.

"Why did you decide to train her?" Tenzen asked, ignoring the other question.

"Because she has fire and courage." The dark haired man said with a small smirk across his face.

"Or stupidity and ignorance." Tenzen said. Damn, he was sounding more and more like Orochimaru everyday. Maybe the Sandaime was right to give him a break from the snake sage. But he was soon removed from his thoughts by said sage's laughter.

"Come now Tenzen. You're not so different, challenging the fastest shinobi in history to a race." Orochimaru said with a mocking grin. Tenzen simply turned away and blushed slightly. The man wasn't wrong about that.

"But why her? She so annoying and loud." Tenzen said trying to change the subject back to Anko.  
"And so are you. So you two should work well together." The snake said still mocking the young boy.

"Whatever, There is no way I'm that annoying." Tenzen said as he turned his back on the sannin and walking away. He had now decided to give up on the best day ever and just go to Ichiraku's and go home. But, when he arrived at Ichiraku's it was closed. Damnit. This was official the worst day ever.

End Chapter 8

So now Tenzen is stuck the Anko, at least until Minato gets back. Next time I'll spin you a tale of Minato and Kushina in Seishingakure. So y'all come back now, and review. I love being praised.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Minato and Kushina found themselves standing in front of the leader of their village, the Hokage. He had his finger intertwined with his chin resting on top of them. His hat covered most of his face, but Minato could tell that his face was serious.

"Report." The Sandaime said not even looking up at the two jonin in the room. Said jonin looked at one another and nodded, then turned their attention back to their leader.

"Hai." Minato started and the hokage finally looked up at him to show that he was paying attention. "Upon our arrival at Seishingakure we discovered that the village was no longer abandoned."

Sarutobi gave the man a question look. He was certain the Seishin were wiped out, so it wasn't them. Who would still be there? Minato caught on to the man's look and chose to continue.

"It would seem that the Fuma clan has taken refuge there." The blonde haired shinobi stated, and as he thought the Hokage looked even more confused. There was no reason for the Fuma to be in Seishingakure. They worked for the daimyo in Rice Country. There was something greater at work here.

"But that's not all we discovered." Kushina said following up Minato in the report. The aging Hiruzen figured there was something to this, there had to be. The Fuma and Rice Country had a good thing going, why would they have left?

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning, and tell me everything that transpired." The leader of the Hidden Leaf said still not really understanding the whole situation.

"Very well. Minato said giving pause to ready his story. "As you said, our mission was to discover if the rumors about Seishingakure being occupied was true. About five miles from the village we ran into some trouble…"

_Five days ago, on the border of Fire Country and Seishingakure:_

"We shouldn't be far now. Just a few more miles." Kushina said as she jumped through the trees rhythmically. Minato simply gave her a nod in agreement. He was wondering why the Hokage wanted them to go on this mission. Seishingakure was abandoned ever since the Seishin massacre. The most they thought to find was scavengers, or at worst missing-nin. It was well known that the Seishin were wealthy and had some of the greatest secret jutsus known to man. So, it wouldn't be to weird to find looters. Then Minato had the all too familiar feeling of being followed.

He looked over to his love and she gave him a quick nod. Good she knew, and then it was just a matter of finding out who it was that was following them. Minato quickly moved his hand to his pouch and pulled out one of his signature hiraishin kunai and threw it behind him not even looking back. In a second he heard metal hitting metal, which meant they deflected the kunai instead of evade it. Good, just what he wanted. In a flash of yellow light he was gone, only to appear above the two ninja with his thrown kunai already back in his possession, and a second already pulled from his pouch. He threw the said kunai at the two targets which dodged by jumping to the ground having the two kunai land safely behind them. But, they didn't quite know who they were up against, so when the looked up at there attacker all they found was an empty branch. They then felt a sharp edge against their throats.

"Who are you, and what are you doing near Seishingakure?" Minato asked, his voice very serious. Both ninja looked back at the blonde haired shinobi in horror. They had never seen anyone move so fast. But, they kept up a serious façade.

"We could be asking you the same question. What are you doing near Fuma territory?" The man with a huge zanbato on his back said has his fingers danced with you hilt of the blade.

"Fuma? But I thought you were in Rice Country." Kushina asked appearing out of nowhere atop a large tree branch.

"True, but no longer. Judging by your headbands I would say you are from Konoha." The Fuma girl with orange hair said. Minato spared Kushina a quick glance, and she gave him a small nod. He slowly lowered his kunai and put them away before speaking. Konoha and the Fuma had no dealings so innocent until proven guilty right. But, that did not mean Minato would lower his guard.

"Yes we are leaf-nin. We were sent by the hokage to investigate the occupancy of Seishingakure, and apparently the rumors were true." Minato said taking a couple steps away from the two Fuma.

"Yes, the Fuma clan has taken refuge in Seishingakure." The huge man said while taking his hand from the hilt of his massive sword, as there was no immediate danger.

"But why? Hasn't the Fuma clan been working with the daimyo of rice country?" Kushina asked before she jumped from her perch to land safely by Minato. Something seemed wrong here. It was obvious to Minato that this was going to be much more than a recon mission.

"The Fuma clan no longer works for the daimyo. He has banished us from rice country." the petite Fuma girl said looking angered. Apparently the Fuma and the daimyo of rice country no longer got along.

"Last I heard Fuma themselves were the military force of rice country. Why would the daimyo get rid of his military power?" the blonde haired jonin asked wanting to get down to the main points.

"It's all that bastards fault…" the sword wielding Fuma said clenching his fist at his side. Both Minato and Kushina gave each other a confussed look, then turned back to the two ninja in front of them for an explanation. The orange haired girl noticed their confused looks and stepped forward to speak.

"Six months ago a man by the name of Zukai Hebi came to the daimyo's palace. He said he was a traveling ninja from rock country, and he was here to give the daimyo his services. The daimyo made him a guard almost immediately. Two weeks later while the daimyo was traveling to fire country to see it's daimyo he was attacked by bandits. Coincidently Zukai was one of his bodyguards and killed every last one of the bandits with ease. He praised Zukai calling him "My new favorite ninja." And the daimyo also liked to point out that the Fuma didn't kill any because we set up a defensive formation around the daimyo. Zukai quickly became the daimyo's right hand and since then has been persuading the daimyo every which way, this including establishing a hidden village." The orange haired girl said with venom in her voice. Minato listened on in shock he couldn't believe that rice country would actually establish a hidden village. They were rather peaceful, and never participated in wars; they had no reason for a hidden village the Fuma should have been enough.

"I can tell by your expression that you think that a hidden village in rice country is ridiculous. Well so did the Fuma and that is why we were banished." The large man said clenching his fist even harder. The smaller girl was biting her bottom lip in anger. Something was definitely wrong and Minato needed to find out what it was.

"I see, well then it seems that we have to do something about this Zukai." Minato said turning his head slightly to Kushina who gave him a little smile and nodded. Both Fuma looked on in shock. Why would Konoha help, this was not their problem. But, the Fuma needed all the help they could get. The two bowed at Minato in a respectful manner.

"Thank you, but this is not your problem nor is it Konoha's." the larger man said while still bowing his head.

"Nonsense. It seems to me that this Zukai character is attempting to build up his arms as quickly as possible. I could only imagine what he plans to do with it." Minato said very seriously. Any man who is trying to build up forces as fast as he can can only be out to cause problems.

_End Flashback_

Sarutobi looked at his two Jonin with a serious expression on his face. He had seen what men who wish to gain power do to this world. They leave nothing but death and hate in their wake. He knew just as well as Minato did that this Zukai had to be stopped.

"One more thing Hokage-sama." Minato paused to be sure he had the professor's attention. "The blood sample worked on that door."

The Hokage's whole expression changed. He was now listening with anticipation. He had sent Minato with a small sample of Tenzen's blood in a hope to open the door to the Seishin's temple. Perhaps they found scrolls to help Tenzen control his power.

"And, what did you discover inside?" The Sandaime asked with high hopes. Minato gave Kushina a quick glance before he answered the Hokage's question.

"Foxes. Lots of them."

End chapter 9

Sorry that took so long, but I actually had a little trouble with this chapter. I hope it's not as bad as I think it might be. If it is let me know and if you liked it let me know. Next chapter will be the last one before a mad time skip. Because I want Tenzen to grow up a little and start being a ninja already.

Question: What would you like to see more of in this story? Or what do you want to see less of?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Minato and Tenzen were sitting inside Ichiraku's enjoying what Tenzen calls the god food. They were talking a little about what Tenzen had learned from Orochimaru, and more importantly about Minato's mission.

"So were did you go on your mission?" The white haired boy asked before shoving more ramen in his face. Minato was hesitant at first. He wondered how his student would feel about him going to his birthplace and not only discovering that other people were living there, but that he also used Tenzen's blood to open his family's sacred temple.

"Well Tenzen that's actually I need to talk with you about." The blonde jonin said putting down his chopsticks and turning his body to face his student's. Tenzen just stared at his sensei with some noodles hanging out of his mouth. But, soon followed his teachers suit, slurping down his noodles and putting down his chopsticks. "My mission was to investigate the rumors around the occupancy of Seishingakure."

Tenzen looked a little shocked by what his sensei was saying. People were living in Seishingakure, his birthplace. What could they want with the hidden spirit.

"And you were to run these people out?" the yellow eyed boy asked hoping his sensei already took care of the fiends and saved his birthplace.

"No. Though that was our job if the occupants were attempting to harm the hidden spirit." The Yellow Flash countered figuring his student would be a little upset about the whole situation. "And they were not. In fact, they have been very considerate of your family's more sacred and secret places. They don't even live in any of the smaller houses."

"Then why be there couldn't they go somewhere else." Tenzen said looking down into his bowl of ramen. His eyes were beginning to look a combination of anger and sadness. But, Minato thought the next part might cheer him up.

"They are staying there because of the large lake that surrounds the temple and there is large game to be found in that area, not to mention that it is close to the Land of Rice Fields." The blue-eyed sensei said trying to ease his students mind. He had to understand that the Fuma meant his home no harm.

"What does the rice country have to do with anything?" the tan skinned Tenzen asked with a little anger in his voice.

"The people that have occupied Seishingakure for a little over a month now is the Fuma clan. They come from the Land of Rice Fields were the once served the daimyo. However, they were recently banished from Rice Country because of man named Zukai Hebi. He is controlling the daimyo and convinced him to banish the Fuma. Without anywhere to go they settled in Seishingakure. Now do you understand why I allowed them to stay there?" Minto concluded hoping Tenzen finally understood, and from the look on his face he did. His face changed from anger to something close to pity. Perhaps now Minato can get down to the real issue and he hoped his student wouldn't be to pissed.

"Now Tenzen." The yellow haired shinobi said to get Tenzen's attention back to the conversation and out of his head. "There was another reason that I was to go to the Hidden Spirit. That was to search for material that could benefit in your training. There are no records to how the use the powers of either the Seishin or Chi so I was hoping that there would be something to give you a hand in understanding your power. However, to do so I had to go into your families temple, and to get into the temple I needed your blood."

Tenzen's looked into his sensei's eyes, but it was hard to tell if he was angry or not. His expression was bare. It was as if he had frozen in time. There was a long silence that was only broken with Teuchi returning from the back of the stall.

"Here is your check Minato-san." The ramen chef said laying the slim piece of paper down on the counter. He paused for a moment noticing his two favorite customers were frozen in suspended animation. The stall owner could help but look at the two of them as the tension in the small ramen stall rose. There was utter silence, say the noise of the village right outside. Finally Minato looked away from Tenzen and down at the table in shame. He knew is student was not happy at all. The blonde shinobi had wronged his family's sacred place. Minato new he had to say something.

"I'm sorry Tenzen. But…"

"Shut it!" Tenzen shouted causing the two older men to job from the sudden outburst. "No one should be at Seishingakure! Not the Fuma and not YOU! That is MY home! MINE!"

Tenzen then quickly swung himself around in the stool and walked out of the shack. He didn't even bother trying to pay; he knew Minato would take care of it. He just needed to get away from him. He defiled his home, his families resting place. How could he forgive him for that? What's worse is that he used HIS blood to do it. Where does he get off?

Tenzen just kept walking until he came to hokage monument, and went up it. He needed to think, he needed to get away. How was it that after all this time he still cared so much about his family's home. It was miles away and he can't even remember what it looks like. It was old news, nothing else. This was his home now, Konoha, Which has been nothing but comforting and kind to him. It was truly an ideal place to live.

The young white haired boy finally reached the top of the monument and he was over looking the whole village. It was beautiful all the light, and people. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else. THIS was his home not the Hidden Spirit. But, why did he get so mad when his sensei did nothing but try to help him by going there. Maybe it was that he always saw Seishingakure as what is left of his family, and he even thought maybe his whole family was waiting him back at his birthplace excited to see what progress he has made as a shinobi. It was all that was left of the Seishin, well that and the symbol he wore on his back.

It was then he thought about going and finding Minato. He needed to apologize; he didn't mean to yell at him. He knew that his sensei didn't deserve to be yelled at but he just missed his family. It was in that moment that he realized how much Minato-sensei already meant to him. He didn't care about him going to his family's temple, because he was family. He was like the goofy big brother that didn't act anywhere near his age, but was still smart and wise way beyond his years. Then that would make the Hokage like his father? And Jiraya and Orochimaru were the weird uncles that always fought? Whatever he just knew this was his new family, but not just his friends, all of Konoha, and no matter what he was going to protect them. They were his precious people he was going to protect. That was his nindo.

Tenzen moved to get up when he noticed two unfamiliar chakras. His first instinct is that it was just someone else from the village coming up here to enjoy the view. But, his mind was changed when multiple kunai came shooting out from the shadow. He skillful jumped backwards, avoiding the kunai and pulling out his own. Two figures jumped from the trees that were atop the monument and faced Tenzen.

"Hehehe seems he's a little more lively than we thought." One of the figures said though Tenzen could tell which one in the dark.

"Seems that we might have a fight on our hands, even if just a little." A female voice said, but it didn't come from the two in front of him. It came from below.

Just as the thought came to Tenzen two hands came from the ground and grabbed Tenzen by the feet. In one motion the other two shinobi jumped into action and went to restrain the rest of him. But, when they went to grab the Tenzen it exploded. Causing the two shinobi to fly backwards and land shakily on all four.

"A replacement?" the female voice said jumping out of the ground. From Tenzen's assessment he could tell that the female in the ground is the leader, and that they could be no better than chunin given that they couldn't see him switch with his clone. _Good, now to see if that hiding training Minato-sensei_ _made me do was worth it._ Tenzen thought as he crouched in a nearby tree, overlooking his enemy. He thought quickly and grabbed a second kunai from his pouch and masked his chakra. He figured they probably couldn't sense chakra that well but better safe than sorry.

Tenzen started moving to circle the enemy and through them off his trail. But, when he saw his opening he took it. He quickly tied another explosive tag to a kunai and threw it in front of the shinobi closest to him. Doing what anyone would do, the mystery shinobi jumped away from the kunai. Thinking quickly Tenzen threw smoke bomb in between the three ninja, and started to pump chakra into his feet. When the smoke started getting thick he felt for the shinobi's chakra. _Got 'em. _he thought before he shot out from his hiding spot at blinding speed and cut straight threw the nearest shinobi before continuing back into the foliage. No way was the guy standing after that he went straight for the hamstring tendons. Severing control of the lower part of the legs, just as Orochimaru showed him.

"Where the hell are you, you coward!?" the female voice yelled out. See! He knew doing this was cowardly. But, Minato-sensei was right when he said it would drive enemies crazy.

"Captain! Tando's down." A male voice said. He must have been talking about his friend whose legs he just cut. Now all Tenzen had to do was wait them out and attack when the time was right.

"I see. I suppose I'll have to step in now to make sure this little punk doesn't kill you three." The deep voice right behind Tenzen said. On instinct Tenzen ran for it, but was quickly swept up and dragged out to the clearing. The two taller figures stood over him now, and before he could do anything the girl put her foot into his throat.

"You little bastard. How dare you do that to Tando!" the dark haired girl said pushing her boot hard into Tenzen's jugular. Tenzen barely managed to look over to were the other two were to see one of the boys helping who he guessed was Tando. Now that he got a good look at the three initial assailants, he noticed that they were no older than thirteen. They probably genin straight out of the academy, and the older one that caught him must be their jonin instructor. _Damn, I guess I'm done._ Tenzen thought as the boot pushed even harder into his throat.

"But don't worry we're not going to kill you. The master wants you alive." The girl said with a wicked smile on her face, and she reeled back her arm to knock Tenzen out. But, before she could even bring her arm down the boy was gone in a flash. The older jonin knew what this meant.

"You three run now this has become to much for you. I'll hold him off. Run!" the jonin instructor said looking around for the new threat, and then he spotted it walking slowly from the shadows. "… Yellow Flash."

"Leave Konoha now." Minato said clutching two of his signature kunai.

"I cannot leave with that boy." The tall man said lowering himself into a fighting position. "Prepare yourself Yellow Flash."

Minato wasted no time throwing the kunai in his right hand, which the man dodged by running to his right. _Damn he knows about the kunai._ Minato thought as he acted quickly to alter his plan of attack. He ran directly at the taller shinobi with kunai in hand. He threw the kunai directly into the ground behind him and one high into the air. In a yellow flash he was gone, up to the kunai he threw in the air. Grabbing in quickly he flashed again only to appear behind the other shinobi where he threw the first kunai. Without thinking he threw the kunai in hand at the man's left shoulder, which the man dodged by moving quickly to his right. In another flash Minato was gone. The enemy shinobi looked around quickly for his target. But he was nowhere in sight.

"Sss..ssensei, behind you." The black haired girl said looking on in horror.

"I said leave Konoha now." Minato repeated from behind the man. The enemy looked at him in awe. How did he get behind him? Looking down behind the blonde haired man he saw the very first kunai that the Yellow Flash threw. He had fallen right into the man's trap.

"I see your reputation doesn't do you justice, Yellow Flash." The tall shinobi said with a smirk on his face, he knew when he was defeated. "Might as well kill me, or my master will do it anyway."

"I will not kill you, and neither will your master." Minato said and in one quick motion reeled back and knocked the man out. He quickly moved to tie the man's hand together. He then looked to the three genin, and the three put their arms in the air. This action made the fear Yellow Flash chuckle slightly at the three young shinobi. "Good choice."

It didn't take long for anbu to show up and carry the four enemy shinobi away. Now it was up to the interrogation squad to find out where they came from, and whom they are working for. Now Minato and Tenzen were standing side by side watching the four ninja being carried away by anbu. Once everyone had left Tenzen turned to his sensei.

"Thank you for coming sensei, and I'm sorry for earlier at Ichiraku's. I went a little overboard." Tenzen said trying to avoid eye contact while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I still kinda miss my family and stuff."

Minato resisted the urge to give the boy a hug. He was just happy the boy was safe, and it was the first time the boy was really opening up to him. But, as his sensei he knew that he needed to resist the urge to coddle the boy. But, fortunately just the right person was coming along who could hug him all she liked.

"Tenzen, Minato are you two okay?" Kushina yelled running up to the two. She immediately ran up and gave Minato a big hug, because he was glad he was safe. But, she knew someone else needed more love. Getting down on one knee she reached out her arms and embraced the little Seishin.

Tenzen froze in his tracks. Shock covered his face; as though it was the first time anyone had embraced him. He didn't even lift his arms, afraid that the slightest movement would end this moment. He then felt a gentle grab the back of his head and pull him in even closer. Tears began to swell up at the corners of the young boys eyes, and he thought his knees might give out. Slowly he raised his arms and cautiously embraced the red head habanero. He never wanted this moment to end. Not since his own mother had Tenzen felt this felling. The feeling that someone truly cares for you, that they would never allow anything to happen to you. They were always going to be there and never let you go.

Minato just watched gingerly as the two had their moment. In just a short time the young Seishin had made his way into both Minato's and Kushina's heart. He could say without a doubt that they were perhaps the two most important people in his life, and he would do anything to keep them safe.

End Chapter 10

So now we finally some emotion from Tenzen, and how he has found a new family in Konoha. I know that I said there would be a time skip after this chapter, but I lied! I got a couple more for you and they're gonna be a goodies I promise. Please review and let me know what you think.

IMPORTANT CHALLENGE: Create a teammate for Tenzen. The one I like most will be on the three-man squad with Tenzen once he graduates from the academy, and will become a important character in the overall plot.

PARAMETERS OF THE CHALLENGE: NO RULES! GO CRAZY WITH IT! But make it cool.

I thought it might be a little confusing about how old all the characters are so here's a list:

Tenzen: 6

Minato: 20

Jiraiya/Orochimaru: 32

Hiruzen: 50

I think covers just about all important age groups.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tenzen was in utter awe at what he saw in front of him. For the first time since his family's demise he stood in front of the village he was born in. Seishingakure's buildings stood just as tall and immovable as he remembered, with the temple standing the tallest in the very heart of the village. As he took in all the sites he couldn't help but wonder how it is he was back at this place. The place that housed his greatest sadness…

_Flashback: 1 week 4 days ago_

After the incident with the foreign shinobi, the Hokage called Minato and Tenzen into his office. Both assumed it was to explain to the Sandaime what had transpired on the Hokage Monument.

Standing before the most powerful man in the village, the white haired, yellow-eyed boy prepared what it was he was going to say. He was still a little shaken by the whole ordeal, and image of the tall dark haired enemy shinobi haunted his dreams. He only wished to understand why it was that they came after him, and if they had anything to do with the people who killed his family. He assumed that he would have all his questions answered.

"Now gentlemen, I brought you here to discuss the matter of the enemy shinobi attacking Tenzen upon the Hokage Monument." The Professor began stating what the Seishin had assumed was their reasoning for being here. "I would also like to discuss what Minato has planned for your training Tenzen."

The last thing the older man said surprised Tenzen. What did he mean by planning his training? Hadn't his sensei been doing a terrific job already? Lest he had forgotten, Tenzen did manage to take down a genin level shinobi with ease, and if the Jonin hadn't interfered he would have token down the rest.

"What do you mean by discuss my training Jii-san? Hasn't sensei been doing a good enough job?" Tenzen asked trying to better understand what the old coot was getting at.

"He has been doing a fantastic job. Better than I honestly expected. But, we feel that more drastic training is in order." The Hokage responded. "But we will discuss that in a second. First, I would like to get a full report from both of you. Let's begin with you Tenzen."

The last Seishin stepped forward and recalled all he could of attack up to the point when Minato arrived and saved him. Next, Minato stepped forward and gave his well-detailed report, not leaving out any detail.

"…So you see Hokage-sama, they knew of the limits of my Hiraishin, and how to avoid it. " Minato said finishing up his report and taking a step back.

"I see." The Sandaime said putting his hand up to his face in a pondering manner. "Very well, you report if complete."

"Hokage-sama." Minato spoke up. "Do we have any idea what village they are from?" The Hokage look at Minato with a stern look. Before he answered, Sarutobi reached for pipe and put fresh tobacco in it. Then, he put it between his teeth and lit it.

"You and I shall discuss this at another time Minato." The Hokage said exhaling a large cloud of smoke from his lungs. "For now, we must discuss the train which Tenzen will be under going." Then, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and the Hokage's secretary opened the door slowly before sticking her head through the small crack between the door and the wall.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Kushina is here now. Shall I send her in?" the young brown haried secretary said being ever formal with the man many called the "God of Shinobi."

"Ah yes, perfect timing. Please have her come in." Hiruzen said before taking another long drag of his pipe.

The secretary then widened the door open and stepped out of the way to allow Kushina to enter. Then, she closed the door and scurried back to her desk.

Kushina walked to the two before the most powerful man in the village and immediately fell in line. She gave him a light bow in respect, and then straightened her back as any good soldier would do.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" Kushina said not even giving Minato and Tenzen a side-glance. Tenzen knew as well as anybody that every going-on in the Hokage's office was all business.

"Yes Kushina, we were just going to discuss the trip you three shall be taking." The Sandaime said with his pipe now pressed between his teeth. Taking one last hit, he exhaled slowly before knocking the remaining tobacco out of the pipe, and then putting it back into the desk. "Now, you three will be embarking on a two year training trip for Tenzen. In which time, Tenzen will learn the secrets of his family's techniques and gaining important knowledge on how to be a true shinobi. So you will be going to Seishingakure."

Tenzen's jaw dropped. He could believe that the Hokage would send him to the one place that caused Tenzen the most pain.

"Why can't Sensei and I continue my training here Jii-san."? The white haired boy asked with worry in his voice. He never wished to return to his birthplace. It was a place of nightmares for Tenzen, and it haunted his dreams to this day.

"The reasoning for this is because of what Minato and Kushina discovered to their last trip to the hidden spirit." The Hokage continued. "Upon opening the door to the spirit temple. Minato and Kushina discovered that it was quite inhabited."

"What?! Minato-sensei, you told me that those squatters were no where near the temple!" Tenzen yelled angered at the thought of his beloved sensei lying to him.

"Please Tenzen, allow me to finish." The Hokage cut in trying to calm the boy's nerves. "What Minato said was true. The Fuma Clan is camped nowhere near the center of the village. They are not the inhabitants of the Spirit Temple."

"Then who is?!" Tenzen blurted out still confused and frustrated at the whole situation.

"It was the Seishin clan's special summon's." Minato said in a teacher-like manner. "The Fox's."

Tenzen remembered them. They were always all over Seishingakure, especially at the temple. But, why were they still there. If he remembered correctly, his father said that the Fox's came from the Eternal Plain, and they used a summoning jutsu to bring them wherever they needed them. But, he also remembered that many of the Fox's rarely went back to the Eternal Plain after they were used. Many stayed in Seishingakure with who had they're unique contract. Unlike other summons, there was only one fox to one summoner. No one could use the same summon, and they were all very unique. Most were given their fox from the time they were three. Therefore, they could grow up together and their attachment could grow. The fox's and their summoner were inseparable.

Tenzen merely lowered his eyes. Realizing that his outburst was completely uncalled for. But, now everything made sense. The Fox's must have told Minato to bring Tenzen to the temple so that he could train, because the Seishin's kekkei genkai was derived from the special techniques that the Fox summons use.

"I can take it from the look on your face you understand. Good, then I don't need to explain myself any further. You three will leave in two days at 06:00. That should give plenty of time to prepare your things. Now Tenzen you are dismissed, Minato, Kushina I would speak with you a moment." The Hokage said and they all looked to Tenzen to wait for his departure. Which he did after a small bow to the Sarutobi and slight smile to Minato and Kushina. After hearing about the Fox summons, Tenzen was excited for this trip. Perhaps finally he can understand his family's power and what it does.

_End Flashback._

Tenzen remained standing in place even as Minato and Kushina began walking even further into the Hidden Spirit. He was remembering many things about the place of his birth, and his family. He saw the training grounds were he used to watch his older brother train. The fountain, which many threw their Ryo into, and right next to it was the bench his mother would sit at while Tenzen tried to grab all the koi fish.

"Hey Tenzen, try to keep up." Kushina yelled dragging the boy out of his memories and back to reality. He ran to catch up only to stop dead at an all to familiar sight. He saw the kennel that all the Fox summons would go to, to relax and also to keep the pups in line. Tenzen then remembered something that he couldn't believe he had forgotten.

His name was Shiro, and he was the fox pup Tenzen was given on his forth birthday. Only two weeks before the massacre. He never knew what became of Shiro, if he had died in the saking. But, now he wanted to get to the Temple right away. Maybe Shiro was even waiting for him, just hoping that he would return and they could begin training together. Tenzen drew himself from his thought and began in a full sprint to the temple. He needed to know if Shiro was still alive. He could only hope.

"Tenzen slow down." Kushina yelled at the boy as he went streaming by them, b-lining for the temple gates.

"He remembered." Minato said to Kushina as a smile crossed his face at his students revelation

"You think? He's never talked about it before." Kushina asked not fully convinced.

Tenzen was now running up the 100 some steps in took to reach the temple grounds. His hopes ever rising at the thought of a piece of his family still be alive. Although Tenzen had only known the pup for two short week, he was still family. They were born the be with one another, and as his father used to say to him "A Fox pact is till death. You too shall be brothers forever." Finally reaching the large doors that blocked off the rest of the village to the temple, Tenzen hesitated. He didn't know if he could handle discovering that his other brother had died. But, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly wiped his head around to look into the eyes of his Sensei.

"Go ahead." The blonde shinobi said giving Tenzen a bright smile that immediately brought all the hope back the young boys heart. In a quick motion he put his hands against the door and gave it a big push.

The doors swung open to reveal a beautiful courtyard covered in flowers and trees of different variety. It was just as Tenzen remembered it. Sakura's lined the fairly large pond on his right. To his left there was what seemed like a field of flowers in all shapes and colors. It was utterly beautiful.

Then he noticed them. Walking slowly from the temple were three large foxes. The one on the left had red fur with white paws. Something told Tenzen she was a girl, he vaguely remembered her, perhaps she was someone's summon that he knew. The next fox on the right had very dark, pitch-black fur. There seemed to be no trace of another color on this fox, he was night itself. The last fox in the middle was the biggest and was very familiar. A smile came to Tenzen's face when seeing the all to familiar white fur. His name was Gekido and he was the boss of fox's, and also his father's summon. He, contrast to the other fox on the right, was a solid white, with piercing red eyes.

Tenzen began to remember all the time he spent with the giant fox. He remembered how he used to ride him around town when he was too tired to keep up with his parent while shopping or traveling. He also remembered how he would sleep in his room during a storm because Tenzen was afraid of thunder. But most importantly, he was the father of Shiro.

"Gekido-san!" Tenzen yelled before he ran up to the giant white wolf and tried his hardest to rap his arms around the huge neck. The fox simply lowered his head to seemingly embrace the boy. The other two fox created a circle around Tenzen to welcome the boy back home.

_It has been quite some time Tenzen-sama. _the red fox said, but not with her voice with her thoughts. Tenzen would never forget the felling of communicating with foxes. It's how he knew the red fox was a girl and how the other two were boys. It wasn't so much telepathy as it was a feeling. It was like he knew what they were feeling and thinking with out even hearing them say it.

He looked to the red fox in an attempt to discover who she was and how he knew her. Then it hit him, like a brick to the head.

"Furea! Is that you?" Tenzen asked his face getting all screwed up in confusion. The young fox gave Tenzen a small nod as confirmation. Furea was his older sisters summon, and the daughter of Gekido.

Remembering more about the foxes he grew up with he turned his head quickly to look at the pitch-black fox. His face lit up once more in realization.

"Yoru!" Tenzen shrieked while he took in the big black fox into a hug. "I can't believe you are all okay."

Minato and Kushina stood their watching the whole ordeal. They were a little confused on how Tenzen knew who they were, when they had come to the temple, trying to communicate with the foxes was like playing charades. The foxes seemed to understand them just fine, but it wasn't until they found a picture of Tenzen did Minato finally understand what the foxes wanted. But, they were content with asking Tenzen questions later, no way were they going to ruin his reunion.

"Minato-sensei, Kushina come say hello." Tenzen said turning away from the foxes and putting his attention on his sensei and his girlfriend. Then he wiped his head around to look at the foxes once again.

"What do mean you already know them?" Tenzen asked the white fox. "You told them to bring me here… anyways they still don't know your names." Tenzen then looked back to the two shinobi he had come here with and pointed to the red fox on the left.

"This is Furea, Yoru, and the fox boss Gekido." The white haried boy said pointing to each fox as they said their names. "And this is Namikaze Minato, my sensei, and Uzumaki Kushina… even if you do know their names it's still nice to give introductions." Tenzen stuck his tongue out at the pitch-black fox, which clearly mocked him in some way.

Minato felt an over whelming sense of happiness for his student. Since the day he met the energetic boy, he had never seen him as happy as he saw him right now. He knew that this trip was the right decision, perhaps his student could finally burry his nightmares and come to terms with his family's demise. Not to forget that they might be able to understand what it was that killed all the Seishin.

"Gekido-otosan, where is Shiro?" Tenzen finally said after several minutes of silence. The question seemed to hang in the air for a long time. Tenzen began to worry something had happened to his beloved fox-brother. But, Gekido gave a hard bark, and Tenzen felt what he had said in that bark.

After about a minute a fox the height of Tenzen came out of the temple. He was mostly white with some black patches of fur that seemed to take shape. Tenzen knew who the fox was. It was his summon, his fox, his aniki, Shiro.

End Chapter 11

So Tenzen is finally back in Seishingakure and he has met the fox summons. Will Shiro remember him? Will he be happy to see him? Find out next time.

I'd like to thank everyone for continuing to read. I know I may not be the best writer in the world, but the support is appreciated. Please continue reading and let me know what you think in a review.

Question: Who is the most powerful ninja to live in the Narutoverse? (Personal opinions)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tenzen stood there for several minutes thinking over the situation. He hadn't seen Shiro in over two years. He couldn't even be one hundred percent sure that the young fox remembered him. After all, they were both so young. The only real memory Tenzen had of the pup was the day they met. He could only hope his fox-aniki remembered, and wasn't bitter.

The young white fox approached his father with his head somewhat held high. To Tenzen it felt as though the fox had taken an hour to finally stand within the group, though truthfully it was mere seconds.

The son of the boss fox stood proudly next to his father. His head square with Tenzen. There yellow eyes met one anther, and a long silence ensued. Time seemed to stand still, Tenzen and Shiro staring deep into each other's eyes without making a single movement or sound.

Then suddenly both jumped backwards at speeds that would have been unseen by anyone not trained as shinobi. Minato gave a small smile at remembering the raw speed of his student. Kushina simply looked on in awe, she had never seen the young boys speed before.

"What are they doing? They look as though they are about to fight each other." Kushina questioned, while still looking on in amazement.

"I can't be certain, but it looks like a battle of dominance." Minato replied looking over to the giant white fox for clarification. The boss fox gave the blonde shinobi a light nod letting him know his suspicions were correct.

"Why would they do that? From what you told me, the Seishin and Fox were together for life. Why would the fight for dominance?" Kushina asked as the two white haired figures landed on opposite sides of the garden, both in fighting positions. They both knew this needed to happen. One could not be stronger than the other.

"Well, and I'm just spit balling here, but I would assume it is because it has been some time since they had seen one another. They have to see who is the strongest and if they still belong to one another." Minato said putting his index finger to his chin. Gekido once again nodded in agreement. Then all eyes were on the two combatants.

Tenzen fell into a low stance, just like Orochimaru-sama had taught him. One arm in front of him and the other at his waist to await the follow up. Shiro stance was low as well, is teeth bared and he began to growl lowly. Both stared into each other's yellow eyes and prepared themselves for what was to come.

Then in an instant both were heading straight for one another. Tenzen opted to take a wait and see approach. He couldn't be sure how fox's fought and what they were capable of. At the last second Tenzen dodged a quick swipe from Shiro's claw with a side step. Tenzen followed up with a kick aimed for the young fox's torso. Upon impact, Shiro skidded slightly across the ground. Once again the two combatants eyes met and Tenzen had a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't be holding back Shiro. I'm not just some little kid." Tenzen said once again lowering his body into a fighting position.

The two began circling each other waiting for their opening. Suddenly, Shiro took off at Tenzen. His speed being a surprise to Tenzen, he couldn't keep up, and with quick paw to the face Tenzen was sent flying to only be stopped by the wall.

"Kushina did you see that?" Minato asked his eyes a little widened.

"Yeah the fox is fast." Kushina responded.

"No not that. Shiro's paw never hit Tenzen." Minato exclaimed. Kushina's eyes darted to Minato and then immediately back to the white and black fox.

"But Tenzen was sent flying." Kushina said lowly as though talking to herself. "How is that possible?"

"Well do you remember the training Sensei had me doing?" Minato responded trying to give reason for what he just saw. "He was teaching me frog kata. This style utilizes the sage modes capability to control nature chakra, and using it as though it were a third or fourth arm."

"So what your saying is that the foxes use the same technique with their fighting style. They can control nature chakra and use it as a weapon." Kushina summed up. Turning her head back towards the battle she could see Tenzen peeling himself off the wall and readying himself. Kushina clutched her hands, hoping Tenzen would be okay.

Tenzen wiped the blood from his lip and gave a wicked smile. _Finally I can test myself_ he thought as he got off his knee and stood up. Shiro was good, really good; he knew there could be no margin for error. He made the ram hand seal and focused chakra into his feet. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with Shiro otherwise. Feeling the warmth of chakra moving to his feet, Tenzen once again dropped into his fighting stance and readied himself. Now he was going on the offensive.

Tenzen took off in a flash of blue chakra. His speed had increased, if only slightly, from the hiding exercises Minato-sensei had him do. It was anything but easy to get away from the fastest man in the world after all. So, it didn't take him long to be on top of Shiro with his fist reeled back for a big hit.

Out of shock at Tenzen's speed, Shiro wasn't ready when the punch came flying his way. Tenzen connected cleanly right into the wolf's jaw. Shiro went skidding back several feet before regaining his footing, but it was too late. Tenzen was already on top of him ready for a follow up, which came in a form of a stiff kick the to the abdomen. Now Shiro was soring. Only to be stopped by the wall, the same way Tenzen had.

Minato couldn't help but crack a smile at his student's prowess. The boy was still very young, and he already looked as though he was a genin. With more training, Minato had no doubt Tenzen would surpass every expectation.

"Done already Shiro-aniki?" Tenzen asked with a slim smile on his face. He knew the fight was far from over, Shiro was stronger then this.

The young fox finally wiggled himself free of the wall and a look of confusion was on his face. Tenzen merely stood in the center of the gardens with his hands on his hips and a cheeky smile on his face. Shiro got down in his all too familiar battle stance and growled low. Quickly Tenzen's smile and he too got down into fighting position. Both were serious now and there would be no holding back.

In a blur both of the white haired speed demons took off towards one another, meeting one another with punches, kicks, scratches, and bites. The two wanted to end this fight as quickly as possible but neither was giving an inch.

The series of attacks ended abruptly and both combatants jumped backwards to get distance between each other. Shiro was very still for a few seconds before he shot open his mouth and pure chakra shot out aimed directly at Tenzen. The young white haired boy looked on in shock at the approaching. He didn't think the fox's could do something like this. Thinking quickly Tenzen went through several hand seals and then bit down on his palm hard. Putting his bloody hand up towards the ball he was completely focused. Finally, the ball collided with Tenzen's hand and then disappeared. Everyone was holding their breath wondering what had happened. Then suddenly, the field back near Minato and Kushina exploded with chakra. The Yellow Flash looked on in amazement. He knew what the boy had done but, he still thought maybe it was a dream.

Tenzen gasped for air for he had lost most of his chakra from his efforts. He was worried Shiro would move in for the defeat. But, looking over to his summon, he saw that the white fox was on the ground panting heavily. It seemed that they both had used up their chakra on that last one. Tenzen gave the young fox a cheeky smile while trying to support himself with one arm. Tenzen felt that the fox was pleased as well, they were finally reunited and they were one again. Minato and Kushina swiftly moved to Tenzen's side to ensure he was okay.

"Tenzen, are you alright?" Kushina asked as she picked up the small boy and cradled him in her arms. Tenzen replied with a slight nod of assurance.

"Well then, do you care to explain how you know that technique?" Minato asked, his face anything but pleased. The boy looked away knowing that he'd been had. Now he had to tell the truth.

"While you and Kushina were away on your mission I broke into your apartment and copied down your Space Time Jutsu." Tenzen said not being able to make eye contact with his sensei. Minato pushed on his sinuses frustrated by the whole thing.

"I told you I would teach you Space Time Jutsu in time, but they are much too dangerous. If you had slipped up for even a second you could have transferred the chrakra into yourself." Minato said, frustration present in every word.

"But I didn't and…"

"That's not the point!" Minato said raising his voice his frustration peaking. Tenzen and Kushina both jumped at Minato's anger filled words. Seeing that he had startled the two, he quickly composed himself and bent down to Tenzen's level.

"It's just…" Minato trailed off. "You could have died. Then how could I live with myself?"

Minato put one hand on the boy's head as he normally did when he teased him. Tenzen could see the worry in his sensei's eyes, and lunged into his arms not caring if it was unmanly or whatever. They pulled away from one another in time to see the four foxes walking up.

Shiro walked forward to be face to face with Tenzen. They stood there staring at one another for several seconds until Shiro leaped onto Tenzen and began to lick his face repeatedly.

"I know bud… I missed you too." Tenzen said trying to fight off the licking, to no avail. Minato, Kushina, and the older foxes just looked on and laughed as Tenzen finally broke free and put the white pup into a headlock.

"Seems that boys will be boys even after a dangerous fight." Kushina said laughing as somehow Shiro had stolen Tenzen's pants and were running off with them.

"So I'll assume you accept him?" Minato asked the great white boss fox who responded with a simple nod. "Good then we should start training tomorrow."

Once again Gekido nod in agreement. It seems Tenzen's home to stay.

End Chapter 12

Woo! I'm back! Sorry for the extremely long wait but you know how it goes with school. Well here we go, it's time for that time jump I've talking about forever. Next chapter it's time for the academy. I'm only going to spend a few chapters on Tenzen's academy life, because honestly I just want to get unto genin teams. See ya next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Asuma was walking down the busy streets of Konoha, not looking forward to the day ahead. Classes at the Academy were starting up again, and if there was one thing he hated it was school.

Everyday his father would make sure to wake him up promptly at 4am, before beginning his Hokage duties the two of them would hold a quick sparring match and a little chakra control exercises. After they were done Hiruzen and Asuma would head inside for a light breakfast that Asuma's mother would put together. It would usually be toast and some juice. The two male Sarutobi's would then leave at exactly 7am to be sure Asuma wasn't late.

So, here he was now walking side by side with his father and loathing every second of it. He just had to keep reminding himself it was the last year of the academy, and then he could be a real shinobi. The thought brought a smile to his face. He only hoped that he would be in a genin group with Kurenei.

He always dreamed that Kurenei, Tenzen and himself would be in the same genin team. But, he hadn't seen his friend since he left to go train with Minato almost six years ago. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss his friend dearly. He was even more upset when Minato came home, but Tenzen didn't.

_Flashback_

Asuma had just received word from his father that Minato and Kushina had come back Konoha. Without even a second thought he raced towards the front gate hoping to meet up with his friend while he headed towards the Hokage tower.

He saw the two Jonin walking with a somewhat nostalgic look on there face, no doubt because it had been two years since they stepped foot inside their home village.

Kushina had her arms interlocked with Minato as they looked around to take in their home. Minato finally noticed Asuma approaching and a somber look fell upon his face.

"Minato-san, Kushina-chan it's good to see you again!" Asuma exclaimed as he practically hopped up and down from excitement. This only made Minato's expression grimmer.

"It's good to see you too Asuma. Look how much you've grown." Kushina said putting a hand atop his head and messing up his hair.

"Mhm, I start at the academy tomorrow." Asuma said looking around for his long departed best friend. "So, where's Tenzen?" the young Sarutobi finally asked still looking around.

Minato and Kushina both took a more apathetic look. They supposed there was no lying to the boy.

"Tenzen stayed behind to get more training with Jiraiya-sensei." Minato finally said hoping the boy wouldn't be too upset. Asuma stopped bouncing with excitement and his face took a more concerned look.

"W-What? But we are supposed to start at the academy tomorrow." Asuma said as his dream to be with his friend was dashed away.

"Yes, we know. But, Tenzen needed more training. Since we had to return after two years, Jiraiya-sensei took over." Kushina said trying to explain the reason for why his best friend wasn't coming home. Asuma looked as though he was about to cry. He balled up his fist in an attempt to hold back his tears.

"Oh." Was all the son of the Hokage could muster.

"But don't worry I'm sure Tenzen won't be gone for too long. Jiraiya-sensei is the best teacher. And when we left Tenzen was already super strong." Minato said coming down to the young boys level so he could look him in the eye. The boy just slowly nodded in understanding.

"Okay, then I have to train even harder so that dork doesn't get the better than me." Asuma said putting his chin up high in determination. He then stomped off with a new goal and to wait for his friends return.

_End Flashback_

That was four years ago, and Minato doesn't even know when Tenzen will return. He just keeps saying, 'To be honest I have no idea,' whenever Asuma asks about Tenzen coming home. Perhaps he should just give up on his childish dream of being on the same genin squad with his best friend. He would just have to pray he would still be on the same squad as Kurunei.

When he finally got to school he said good-bye to his father and headed to his new classroom. He was told that all of his friends were in his class and that there teacher was Sumato-sensei. He was a brand new instructor; but from what his father told him, he was a very intelligent man who knew what it truly meant to have to 'will of fire', What ever that meant. He was never interested enough to have his father elaborate.

When entering the classroom he saw Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Gai, Anko, and Kurunei. He thanked the heavens that all his closest friends (except Tenzen) were in his class again. It was nice to have so many familiar faces in such an awful place. Taking a seat next to Obito, who was fast asleep with his head on the desk. Asuma quickly looked over his sleeping friend to Kakashi trying to spark up a conversation.

"Hey Kakashi did your dad tell you anything about this new teacher?" Asuma asked trying to take his mind off his best friend and to reality.

"Not really, all he said was that he was new." Kakashi replied sounding uninterested as ever.

"Orochimaru-sensei told me he is an ex-ANBU." Anko adding her two sense to the conversation.

"Really?! Why would he become a teacher?" Rin exclaimed

"He said something about wanting something more stable for his family." Anko said putting her pointer finger to her chin. "He then said something about him being weak. But, I usually drown him out when he goes on rants about people being weak."

"Well Orochimaru-sama was right about the later. But, I don't find weakness in being there for my children." The dark haired man in the doorway said. He wore the standard Jonin uniform with a black short sleeve shirt and black shinobi pants. His almost black hair was hung down into his face, his skin quite tan with several scars on his arms, and one big scar on his right cheek. He moved across the room to stand behind his desk. "Now children take your seats so we may begin."

All of the students scurried to their seats and opened up their notebooks, except Obito who just continued snoozing. Sumato-sensei ruffled through his papers for a bit before pulling a particular piece of paper. He put it on to his clipboard and came to the middle of the classroom to address his students.

"Hello, as many of you might know I am Sugoku Sumato, and I will be taking over room 5 for this year due to Furui-sensei retiring." Sumato said looking over every single student analyzing everything carefully and making a first impression. "Now I am going to do role call. So please, when your name is call say 'present'."

Sumato-sensei went through the list slowly making sure to remember all of children's names. He took into account their given name for what it was, and of course their surname. He analyzed each of them taking into account their families fighting style and if they had kekkei genkai. But, he now reached two that really caught his attention.

"Sarutobi Asuma." Sumato said with authority to be sure that said person would here and understand.

"Present." Asuma said raising his hand half-assed while supporting his head with a well placed hand under his chin.

"Very good." Sumato said letting the student know he has acknowledged that they are here and awake.

Asuma could already tell his teacher was strict. Just by the way he did roll call let the young Sarutobi know just how far up his ass this guy had a stick. He didn't smile once since he had walked in the room, he walked with his hand behind his back, to be sure that his posture was correct. Either he was wiped into shape by a good sensei, or a terrifying wife. He went and crossed off Asuma's name because he was there and continued with the list.

"Seishin Tenzen." Sumato said authority once again. "Is there a Seishin Tenzen present."

Asuma's head immediately left the comfort of his hand to look around the room. It would be just like his friend to walk in and not say a word to anyone. Asuma wondered if he would even recognize his friend. It had been 6 years since they had seen each other. He could tell that everyone else was looking around just as confused as him.

"Last call for Seishin Tenzen." Sumato said looking around the room just as the children did. But, his expression was anything but pleased. He hated unpunctuality and could never understand people who didn't come to their obligations, especially the first day.

Suddenly it sounded as though their was a herd of raging buffalo in the hall. In continued to get louder and louder and louder. Everyone, even Suamto, was curious. The prim and proper sensei walked over to the sliding door to see what the commotion was and put a stop to it.

He began to ease the door open when BAM! Something or someone or rather two people came bursting through the door and tackled Suamto to the ground. All the children perked up in their seat trying to see who it was that just came barreling through the door way. Their curiosity was sated when a arm was thrown up into the air and a huge smile crossed the persons face.

"Seishin Tenzen is present and accounted for!"

End Chapter 13

So here we are after six years of training Tenzen is finally back in Konoha. What has he learned? Why did it take him so long? Will he be able to graduate with his friends? Who knows… well me. But, you don't so stay tuned for a new update, and let me know what you think of this chapter with a review. Unless you didn't like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The room was silent, no one dared to breathe. Two strange white haired people just came flying through the door and collided straight into Sumato-sensei. Within two minutes of meeting the new teacher all the students knew that he was the biggest hard ass ever. So, whoever just knocked him on his hard ass was going to get it so bad.

There was sudden movement within the pile and a smaller boy with shoulder length white hair came crawling out and stood on top of the other two men. He wore a loose fitting black shirt with a purple symbol that looked like a radiating orb on the back. His shorts grey with a purple stripe on the side. But, the most noticeable thing about the boy was not actually the boy himself. But rather the small white fox that sat on his shoulder. In that moment everyone realized this strange looking boy was actually…

"Seishin Tenzen is present and accounted for." The white haired boy said thrusting both of his fist into the air. The small fox gave a little yip, which made all of the girls 'AWW' because of the overwhelming amount of cutness. Suddenly the pile began to stir again.

"Get off of me, dammit." Sumato said pushing the larger white haired man off of him. "Who do you think you are barging in my classroom and…" Sumato lost his voice after realizing who it was that had broken into his class.

"Nice to see you again Suamato." Jiraiya said brushing off his clothes. "Good to see you haven't changed a bit. Except you look a lot less 'ANBU Captain' and more… well like a teacher a guess."

"That would make sense. Considering that is exactly what I am." Sumato said picking up the papers he had dropped from the collision. "Might I ask why you are here Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well I had to make sure my student's student got to class okay." Jiraiya said gesturing towards Tenzen .

"Ah yes. Seishin Tenzen. If you're quite done ruining my classroom, sit down!" Sumato said with all of anger in his voice at 'sit down'. Tenzen shuddered at his new teachers tone. It was definetly going to be weird having a hard ass sensei after Minato and Jiraiya. But, Tenzen knew how he could make this year fun.

"Yes sir Mr. Sumato-sensei." Tenzen said putting his hand up to his head to salute his teaching, mockingly of course.

"And Jiraiya-sama if you don't mind." Sumato said leading Jiraya to the door and practically pushing him out. "Now we were was I? Ah yes…"

Tenzen looked around the room a little bit before spotting an all to familiar face and heading towards it. Some of the girls gave him some weird looks as he passed by. It could have been because it had been nearly four years since he had a good haircut, and his hair was down into his face at several awkward ways. Maybe it was because he hadn't showered or bathed in four days. Either way he was not making a good first impression on the ladies. He would have to rectify himself tomorrow. The hot mess of a boy made it half way up the stairs until something felt wrong.

"Shiro, come on." Tenzen whispered down to his little friend, and come the pup did, but not the way Tenzen hoped. Instead of using the stairs, which was much too easy, Shiro opted to jump across the desk, getting the attention of all the girls in the class. They were reaching out to get just a little feel of the cute pups fur. With a role of his eyes Tenzen made the ram sign, and BAM!. Shiro popped back to his usual form and the 245 pound fox slammed down on the table, and a large crack was made in the wood.

All the student broke into laughter in the foxes expense. But, Sumato-sensei was anything but pleased. Tenzen could have sworn that the mans face turned red, and smoke came whistling out of his ears.

"Tenzen! Sit! Down! Now!" Sumato said pointing to the seat that Tenzen was heading for next to his friends. Then pointed at Shiro. "And henge it back to its smaller size."

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Tenzen said making the ram sign once more, causing Shiro to once again become the cute little fuzz ball.

After Shiro recovered from his fall, he hurried after Tenzen to be sure the troublemaker didn't try anything else. After Tenzen took his seat next to Asuma, and Shiro landed safely onto his shoulder, he looked to his best friend and analyzed him thoroughly.

"Did you gain weight?" Tenzen said cocking his head to one side like he was a confused pup. Asuma sighed loudly in loving annoyance of his best friend. He couldn't believe after all these years he would come back and ask that of all questions. To top it off, his arrival was completely out of character. The Tenzen he knew would never come crashing in the front door like a maniac. He would slither in without telling a soul and then acting like he had been there forever.

"No." Asuma said shaking his head at the stupidity of the question.

"Haircut?" the fox summoner said cocking his head the other way. This got another sigh out of Asuma and even a snicker from Kurenei. Asuma whipped his head around and glare at her.

"Don't encourage him." The Hokage's son said.

"I got it! You got your nose done." Tenzen said snapping his fingers in realization. This got an even louder giggle from Rin and Kurenei, even Kakashi had a smirk on. Well maybe, it was a Kakashi smirk where you don't see it you feel it. Having enough of Tenzen mocking him he whipped back around at him and just before he could yell at him…

"Alright children lets begin." Sumato said opening up a book to just the right page.

"We'll talk at lunch." Asuma said lowering into his seat in defeat. Kami only new he had a million questions for his friend.

_Three Hours Later:_

The bell rang loudly and all the kids jumped out of their seats to head out to lunch. Tenzen's head went flying up out from behind his book where he was taking a nice nap. He looked around frantically to try and figure out what the hell was happening. He looked worriedly over to his closest friend for answers.

"It's lunch." Asuma said shaking his head incredulously.

"After lunch we will be implementing the taijutsu style we just went over. So, meet at the sparring circle." Sumato said clapping his hands together to get rid of the chalk that was on his fingers. Tenzen didn't need to hear anymore. With a huge grin on his face and a big 'yaahoo',he jumped out of his chair and headed for the nearest door and out to the yard.

Asuma shook his head in disbelief his friend was truly ridiculous. He would have thought after all these years his friend would have matured if only slightly. But, he was still his best friend and he wouldn't want Tenzen to be any other way. So, after collecting his lunch, and hitting Obito's desk to wake him up, he headed outside to join all his friends. Also, he couldn't wait to question Tenzen to death.

Outside Tenzen was sitting in a nearby tree with his Shiro and enjoying being out of the classroom. Tenzen was swinging his legs back and forth, and singing a little tune. He was more than happy to be back in his village and back with his friends, but he had no idea the academy was so boring. Besides he already knew everything they were supposed to be learning. Bushins, stealth maneuvers, and the base form of taijutsu. All of which he learned before he even left for Seishingakure.

"Hey Tenzen! Come down here!" a sweet feminine voice said from the base of the tree. Looking down from his perch he first saw Rin, Anko, and Kurenei, all of which looked more… lets say mature. Coming up behind them was Gai, Kakashi, and even further back was Asuma and Obito.

"Hey guys! I'll be right down." Tenzen yelled then promptly pushed off his perched and twisted to land straight, then turned around to catch Shiro. Looking to his friends with he cheeky grin he rubbed the back of his head. "Whats up?"

"It's so good to see you again." Rin said hopping in joy.

"Yeah, were have you Tenzen?" Kurenei said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, yeah about that…" Tenzen trailed off

"I'm sure you have trained hard and attained a new level of youthfulness!" Gai exclaimed.

"I'm sure Tenzen has gotten better Gai, why else would he have been gone for so long." Kakashi said in his indifferent voice.

"So what cool new moves did you learn Tenzen. I learned the Uchiha fireball technique. I bet you can't top that." Obito added in.

"Well…" Tenzen tried to say but was cut off.

"You better have gotten a whole lot better girly. Or else next time we fight I'll kick your ass." Anko said slapping Tenzen rather roughly on the back.

"Anytime tom boy. I'll beat you so bad Orochimaru-sama will rethink taking you as a student." Tenzen retorted.

"Shut your mouth girly, Orochimaru-sensei is teaching me everything he knows, and he is the greatest shinobi in the hidden leaf." Anko yelled back angrily.

"Hmph, in case you forgot, Orochimaru-sama chose to mentor me. I didn't have to force hi like you did." Tenzen said folding his arms and raising his chin in victory.

"Why you…" Anko murmured

"Cool it you two." Kakashi said fed up with his loud friends.

The two competitors glared at each other for a while longer until Asuma stepped forward which got his friends attention.

"Whats up Asuma?" Tenzen said holding his fist out for a fist bump. This was something the two would do very often, but it felt weird for Asuma since it had been so long. But, he couldn't help but smile at the nostalgia and complied his fist bump.

"Where have you been?" Asuma asked his smile slipping from the serious of the question. Tenzen couldn't help but let his smile slip as well, if only for a second before he regained his grin.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sensei didn't think I was ready so he kept me for four years. Guess I'm not the fastest learner huh?" Tenzen said making light of the situation and trying to put a smile back on his best friends face.

"Anybody could tell you that." Asuma said putting a smile back on his face. How could he be mad after all? It's not as though it was Tenzen's choice to stay for four more years. "So are you going to be able to graduate with us?"

"Yep, the old man evaluated me this morning and said 'he is more than ready to be a genin.'" Tenzen replied. "But he said I still have pass this year."

"Well if you keep sleeping that isn't going to happen." Kurenei said getting a chuckle from all the kids.

"Hey! The only reason I was sleeping was because I already learned all this stuff!" Tenzen hollered.

"Tch more likely you are lazy." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"What you say Hatake?!" Tenzen said clutching his fist at his sides in anger. 'Lazy' was by far Tenzen's least favorite word. Just the thought of it made him grind his teeth.

"I was merely remarking that it wasn't logical for you to have already learned what we are learning in class because your sensei wouldn't have taught you what they knew you would learn in the academy." Kakashi responded trying to, if anything, irritate the other boy more.

"Who said my sensei had any logic?" Tenzen retorted with a snort. "Besides, I learned most of this stuff before I was Minato-sensei's student."

All the children started to remember way, way back to when they would play hide and seek. Tenzen would often Bushin and hide in two different places. One, being the bushin, was only a few feet away from the original. So, when the one seeking got close to original the bushin would take off in a different direction pulling the seeker away from the original. But, that wasn't Tenzen's only trick. While he was hiding he would set up numerous trap, but not for hiding, for seeking. So, not only did the other have to be wary of Tenzen, but also his several clever and often painful traps. This caused them to often slip up out of fear, or to be caught nice and easy with a carefully placed net.

All of them shuddered at the thought of being caught in Tenzen's wicked traps. Often resulting in a hit to the groin. But, then a thought came to them almost all at once. They were all now ninja in training, and it was the perfect test to see if Tenzen really was as good as he said. They all looked at one another to be sure they were all on the same page, then returned their gaze to the white haired boy. Asuma folded his arms across his chest and prepared to speak.

"Okay Tenzen, Hide and Seek today after class. He will meet at the edge of the forest right before the sun goes down." Asuma paused. "We will invite everyone. This is going to be all out no rules 'Ninja Hide and Seek' so prepare yourself with anything you'll need."

All the kids had a malicious look on their face. This was the perfect idea, they would finally get revenge on Tenzen for all the bee hives, shuriken, and even fiery explosions. They were now on even terms and they were going to take full advantage.

"Hmmm… You're on! Prepare yourselves because this time things are going to be… lets say interesting." Tenzen said rubbing his hands together in a evil scientist way. He was going show them a few tricks that Jiraiya-sensei taught him.

_Three hours later_

The bell rang once more and Tenzen gave a good stretch. He had actually stayed awake through the last part of class. Mostly because of Kakashi's comment, he didn't want to give anyone a reason to call him lazy. Even if learning about a proper kunai technique is hands down the most boring thing ever.

Before heading out he looked to Asuma who was talking to what looked like a Nara, Akamichi, Aburame, and an Inuzuka. He could really only guess because they looked exactly like they should. Meaning like everyone else in their clan. He was sure his friend was inviting them to the game of tag. This was a bit of a problem. Not naccasarily the Nara and Akamichi, but the Aburame and Inuzuka. Their clans tracking skills are the best in the village. Tenzen knew he would have to be on his A-game if he was going to outsmart all of them. But, he figured he would be all right as long as he had his wits about him and of course he had Shiro to track. He looked to his faithful companion and the small pup gave him a nod of understanding, which he returned.

"Hey Asuma. I'll see you tonight, I have to go catch up with Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan." Tenzen said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright don't be late, and no excuses if you eat too much ramen." Asuma replied.

"I have never once complained about the consumption of ramen." Tenzen said crossing his arms and scowling. He then turned right around and left the classroom.

Outside he saw a lot of parents picking up their kids. One in particular caught his eye.

"Hey old man. How's it going?" Tenzen asked the Hokage with a big cheeky grin. "You here to get Asuma?"

"That's right. How was your first day of school?" Hiruzen asked.

"Soooooooo Boooooring. Isn't there any way you can just make me genin so I don't have to sit through this hell?" Tenzen said slumping his shoulders.

"Sorry Tenzen but every ninja has to graduate from the academy before becoming a ninja." Sarutobi laughed through his teeth. He could understand the boys pain, especially considering how advanced the boy was. Damn Jiraiya teaching the boy more than he said.

"But Jiji, the Shodai never went to the academy and he's considered the greatest shinobi ever." Tenzen retorted. The aging hokage was a little shocked, the boys argument wasn't exactly wrong, but still.

"But, the Shodai Hokage was the one to establish the academy. Are you saying that the greatest shinobi of all time was wrong in his decision?" The Sandaime said with conviction.

"I guess not." Tenzen said in defeat. He supposed he had to trust that the Shodai and the Sandaime knew what they were doing. Just then out of the corner of his eye Tenzen saw an all too familiar red head standing next to a girly looking blonde.

"Hey Tenzen! Tenzen over here!" Kushina yelled waving her hand in the air. Minato just stood their with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"I gotta go Jiji. Talk to ya later." Tenzen said walking away. Kushina's excitement only heightened, as Tenzen grew nearer. Boucing from one foot to the other like a child on Christmas morning. Tenzen really didn't know if it was because he was home, or because they were going to Ichiraku's.

"Ohmygod! You're finally home!" Kushina yelled as she brought the boy in roughly for a good squeeze. Putting him down she stared into his eyes with seriousness. "What did that perv teach you?"

"Oh come on Kushina. I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei taught him the same things he did me." Minato said shaking his.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." Kushina snapped back. "Did he teach you anything dangerous?"

"Neeeee-ccchhhaaannn." Tenzen said annoyed by her overbearing tendencies.

"Don't give me that. I need to what that perv taught you. Now spill it." Kushina demanded only annoying Tenzen even more. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Tenzen a lot. While they were staying at Seishingakure they became a sort of family. Always eating together, laughing together, and training together. He had become the little brother she never had, and she his older sister, and she took on herself to coddle Tenzen since Minato couldn't.

"Now why would you think I would teach that little Gaki anything cool?" a familiar voice said from behind the group. Turning around they all saw the long white mess of hair and the outdated attire.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said with a smile. "I'm surprised you are still here."

"Sensei thought I should stick around for a bit." Jiraiya said. "But, I told him no and now I'm just saying goodbye."

" Aw man well cya." Tenzen said with a little wave showing no sadness at his sensei's leaving.

"Don't be too sad now. I'll see you again." Jiraiya said ignoring Tenzen uncaring tone.

"I'm sure we will. Bye." Tenzen said his voice becoming more annoyed.

"No Tenzen I can't stay. Don't even try and make me." Jiraiya said putting the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion. Tenzen didn't even dignify this show with a response. "I know Tenzen you're so crushed you're speech…"

"Leave already!" Kushina shouted fed up with the sannin's pathetic show. Jiraiya jumped from the sudden outburst and his face was scrunched up into a puppy dog pout. Tenzen folded his arms in irritation and looked away from the white haired baby. But, he was struggling against the the puppy like properties of his teachers face.

"Fine, maybe I'll miss you a little." Tenzen finally said fed up with Jiraiya's persistence.

"When will you be back sensei?" Minato asked

"It won't be for a while. I need to check in on all of my contacts." Jiraiya said regaining is composure. "So Tenzen make sure you keep up your training."

"Yeah Yeah." Tenzen said with a flick of his wrist. "Can we go to Ichiraku's now?"

"Sure Tenzen, well Jiraiya thanks again for watching over Tenzen. Even though I'm sure he picked up some nasty habits from you." Kushina said

"Hey I may be a super perv, but I know my boundaries." Jiraiya said. "Besides we couldn't leave Seishingakure, and there's not a whole lot of trouble to be had there."

"True, but still thanks sensei." Minato said with sincerity.

"No problem." Jiraiya said. "Well then I'm off. Take care of yourself Tenzen and when I get back expect a test to see how far you've come."

Tenzen nod in confirmation. He was a bit upset about Jiraiya's leaving, but the day he admitted it was the day hell froze over. As the three of them watched Jiraiya walk away Tenzen's stomach growled loudly and he clutched it.

"Can we please go to Ichiraku's?" Tenzen said hunched over in hunger pains. Kushina and Minato just laughed at the boys antics. Minato nodded sharply, and the three of them walked to get there ramen on.

End Chapter 14

Well there you go. Tenzen is home and his friends couldn't be happier. How will he prepare to challenge all his friends to Hide and Seek? Find out next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tenzen was walking down the streets of Konoha happy as can be. He held his belly as he walked massaging the ramen baby he had created in his stomach from five bowls. Shiro walked next to his summoner filled with just as much glee for it was his first time eating Ichiraku's, and he loved it just as much as Tenzen.

"I told you it was the best food in the world. Old man Teuchi knows what he's doing." Tenzen said putting his hands behind his head as he walked with a hop in his step towards the edge of town. The foxy duo was heading to the forest excited at the prospect of testing what they have been learning, and get to see how far everyone else had come.

"So hey Shiro. I never asked, do you want to work together or work alone." Tenzen asked showing his confidence in Shiro's ability. The pup gave a loud yip in response.

"Jeez. Relax, it was just a question, you don't have to be so rude about it." Tenzen said putting his hands up in a defensive manner. The pup gave lower pitched yip. "Okay, so we will separately."

Tenzen had no problem working alone. His tracking ability had gotten better since working with the foxes. He even managed to track down Shiro before the young fox knew what was happening. Not to mention his ability to sense others chakra through nature chakra. It was like the world was one big organism. All chakras flowing together through invisible super high ways that only those with Seishin blood, or Sages, can navigate and exploit. Tenzen could even swear that peoples chakra and nature chakra connected like this, but Jiraiya said that wasn't true. But, Tenzen was skeptical.

The foxy duo neared their meeting spot and could already see some of the other kids waiting. He saw Rin, Kakashi, and Anko had already arrived. He also saw the Inuzuka from class and a couple other kids he recognized. Tenzen wondered where the ringleader of this whole thing was. He would have figured Asuma would be extra early. But, it seemed the Sarutobi was being as lazy as ever. Tenzen neared his friend and gave them a small have. Having noticed him Rin lit up and gave the white haired boy a big smile.

"Hey Tenzen!" Rin exclaimed her smile grew ever larger.

"Hey Rin. Kakashi, Obito Anko. Where's Asuma at?" Tenzen said shoving his hands into his pockets, and cocking his head to the side.

"Don't know. Haven't seen 'em." Obito said shrugging his shoulders. "But there's no way he wouldn't come. Considering it was his idea in the first place."

"Yeah, so just be patient." Rin said wagging her finger as if Tenzen had done something wrong and she was scolding him.

"Hmmm… okay." Tenzen said and then crossed his legs and sat on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His goal was to focus in on everyone's chakra signatures so that he could distinguish them from all the others. Sitting on the ground he could feel all his friend chakra flowing steady and evenly. Reaching out further he felt the hum of chakra emanating from all around. It was truly astounding how many shinobi there were in Konoha. It reminded him of the first time Jiraiya and Fukasaku showed him this ability.

_Flashback_

Tenzen was sitting near the small waterfall in the gardens of Seishingakure. Jiraiya was standing over him with a small green toad on his right shoulder. For five minutes now the old toad was looking at Tenzen intently. The toad shifted slightly and put his hand on his chin.

"So what do you think Fukasake-sama?" Jiraiya asked looking up to the elder toad. Shifting once again the toad scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not quite sure what to think." Fukasake said before he jumped off the sannin's shoulder and moved towards Tenzen. "He is quite strange."

"I'm strange!? You're a wrinkly old toad that can talk!" Tenzen exclaimed putting his palms to his chest.

"Watch your tone Tenzen this is…" Jiraiya started but Fukasake put his hand up to stop the white haired man.

"It's okay Jiraiya. I'm sorry my boy, I did not mean to offend you." Fukasake said. "It's just that I cannot feel your chakra."

Tenzen looked at the toad strangely cocking his head to the side. Then, he looked to Jiraiya to see if he agreed.

"It's true. It's almost as if you have no chakra." Jiraiya said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"But I do. I use jutsu's all the time." Tenzen retorted.

"I know gaki. But, no one can sense your chakra until you attempt to manifest it into a jutsu." Jiraiya said explaining himself to the young boy.

"Really?" Tenzen said incredulously. Jiraiya just nodded his head thinking that an exceptable answer. Tenzen then looked down to the small toad who was still eyeing him. "Is there something wrong with me."

"I'm not sure. One second." The green toad said crossing his legs in a meditative stance. "Do me a favor and mold your chakra."

Tenzen did just that and molded his chakra into his feet as he had done so many times. He always wondered why it was his friends always said it was hard to mold chakra. It was second nature to him and it was almost soothing.

"Astounding." Fukasake said opening his eyes wide in amazement.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked just as confused as Tenzen. The toad paused looking over the boy one more time.

"It would seem that his chakra is unapparent because it's nature chakra." The old toad said. "I'm not sure how it is possible, but it is."

"But Fukasake-sama, nature chakra his volatile wouldn't it deform his body in some way?" Jiraiya asked his eyes practically popping out of his socket.

"His body has adapted to it, much like us toads or the foxes." Fukasake said. "It may have something to do with his Chi kekkei genkai."

"Hmm…" Jiraiya started. "That could make since. The Chi's blood adapts and changes to work with any situation. Also, the Seishin were known for controlling nature chakra from birth. But, they did this by using their chakra to manipulate the nature chakra, much like a sage, none of them actually possessed nature chakra."

Suddenly everyone reacted to a new presence. It was Gekido, slowly coming towards the three. He looked hard into Tenzen's eyes and explained everything.

"Gekido says that my family knew this. When I was born I got very sick because of nature chakra flowing into my body. It dominated my chakra system and eventually took it over. It took several weeks until my body adapted to the nature chakra. He also says that you two were correct in assuming that it was because of my Chi kekkei genkai." Tenzen said staring back at the great fox.

"But, wouldn't that mean that Tenzen has an unlimited chakra reserve because he is constantly taking in nature chakra?" Jiraiya asked looking at Fukasake then to Gekido.

"He says that its true that I do have unlimited chakra. But, my body can only adapt so fast to the incoming chakra, and the less chakra I currently have the slower my body can adapt. So, when I use a lot up at once it takes time for my kekkei genkai to adapt, therefore volatile nature chakra simply sit within my body causing a lot of damage." Tenzen said repeating what Gekido was telling him. "So that would be why I felt like crap after using Minato-sensei's space time jutsu."

"It would also make sense why you have such ease with molding chakra and why you are capable of using such high level jutsu's at such a young age." Jiraiya concluded. "Why didn't the big fox tell us sooner?"

"He says because you never asked." Tenzen translated.

"That's a cheap answer." Jiraiya said glaring at the fox.

"He said not as cheap as your hussies." Tenzen translated causing Jiraiya to fume up at the white fox. "What does we mean Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya paused for a moment trying to think of an appropriate response for the boys young ears. He couldn't think of anything so he opted to just move on.

"Well anyways we should get started teaching you how to control nature chakra more effectively." Jiraiya said putting his hands on his hips in determination. "Now close your eyes and breath slow and even…"

_End Flashback_

When the two had returned to the house where Minato and Kushina were staying, Jiraiya told them that Tenzen need to stay a bit longer to make sure his nature chakra was in check. Suffice to say Kushina with Jiraiya for keeping Tenzen longer, and she was mad at Gekido for not telling them about the situation in the first place. She grew even angrier when Tenzen asked her what hussie means. The great fox boss sure got one bad bump on his head.

Tenzen opened his eye to see that several more people had shown up, including Gai, Kurenei, and Obito. A frown creased Tenzen face when he didn't see Asuma anywhere, and if Obito beat him here it automatically meant he was late.

"Hey Tenzen whatcha doin'?" Obito asked looking at Tenzen with a puzzled look.

"I was meditating. Jiraiya says I should do it every chance I get to be sure my chakra doesn't go out of whack." Tenzen proclaimed as he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"God you think you're so damn cool, don't you." Anko said scolding the fox summoner.

"Yes, but I still need to be sure my chakra levels stay moderate so not to cause a mutation or worse." Tenzen replied. "Jiraiya said it was a miracle of kami that I haven't grown fangs and claws."

All the kids looked around at each other wondering if chakra could really make you grow fangs and claws. Then they looked back to Tenzen for an understanding.

"Relax, my chakra's not the same as everyone else. It called nature chakra, which should only exist outside of the human body but for some reason my body absorbs it." Tenzen clarified then gave a shrug.

"I have heard of nature chakra, and you are right it shouldn't exist in the human body." Kakashi said with understanding. "I have also heard the it can be volatile."

"What?! Are you okay Tenzen?" Rin asked nervously. "I've been learning medical nin-jutsu, I can heal you if you want."

"I'm fine it's been like this since I was born." Tenzen said irritated, because he was sick of the questioning.

"Oh okay if your sure…" Rin said shakily.

"Anyways, can we get on with game Asuma?" Tenzen said looking over his shoulder at his best friend. Who wore a hardy smile and carried with him several ribbons.

"Sorry I'm late had to go pick these up." Asuma said holding up said ribbons.

"No excuses Obito even beat you here." Tenzen said mockingly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Obito hollered.

"It means you are always late." Kakashi said dryly.

"I know he meant Teme." Obito countered.

"Enough guys, time to get down to business." Asuma said. "Now here are the rules…"

_End Chapter 15_

So now we know what's up with Tenzen's chakra. Sorry the game hasn't started yet but it will begin next chapter so keep checking up and keep those reviews coming. I may or may not be a praise whore. See ya.


	16. Chapter 16

**I thought I'd start off this chapter by saying thank you for your continued reading, and the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as I like writing it. Now, without further ado, the final chapter of Tenzen in the academy. Time to play some tag. **

Chapter 16

Tenzen found himself about a mile outside of Konoha with two bandanas on his waist. Now he was waiting patiently for his next target to make their move. This target was non other than Shiro his faithful, yet traitorous, companion.

See Tenzen had the leg up Shiro because he knew all of his weaknesses, including, his insatiable apatite for Dango. The little pup couldn't get enough of the chocolate covered wafer, and Tenzen set up the perfect trap. He set up the bait in clearing, but instead of using the usual trip line traps, he set several far off so he wouldn't see them and held the trigger firmly in his hand. Another thing Tenzen did was make sure he was far off from the trap as well so the thieving mutt wouldn't smell him. Sitting his quaint little hiding spot, he looked back on all the events leading to his revenge-seeking plan.

_Flashback_

Asuma had just shown up with several orange bandanas in hand. He wore a cheeky grin and he stood triumphantly (like he was holding all the cards).

"So here are the rules." Asuma started his grin slipping and disappearing. "Everyone will get one bandana, and then you will strap the bandana to your hip. The point of the game is to steal the other persons bandana. Simple right?"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Then Asuma handed a bandana to everyone and showed how to place it on your hip so that no one could cheat and tuck it in too far.

"Alright now that everyone has a bandana and they are properly placed lets get this started." Asuma said clapping his hands together. "Also, no jutsus only taijutsu and any traps you have in your possession. Once you enter the forest there is no leaving until you have lost your bandana.

Everyone nodded once more showing their compliance. Tenzen was pretty surprised at how much thought Asuma put into this game.

"But wait, who is going to make sure no one leaves?" Rin asked with a confused look on her face.

"That would be our job." A familiar blonde haired shinobi said walking along side a red head.

"Oh good Minato-sama, Kushina-chan you're here did you grab it?" Asuma asked turning to greet the yellow flash and the Hot Habanero. Just before Minato could answer Tenzen cut in.

"Minato-sensei, Kushina-neechan what are you doing here!?" Tenzen bellowed.

"Well after you ran off from Ichiraku's we ran into Asuma and he asked if we would be refs of sort." Kushina said with a smile creasing her face.

"And Hokage-sama wanted us to be here to make sure nothing got out of hand or destroyed." Minato added.

"Wait Jiji knows about this?" Tenzen asked towards Asuma.

"Of course, He's the one who thought of the game in the first place. Asuma said bluntly. "So, Minato-sama did you bring it?"

"Sure thing just step into the forest and Kushina and I will get started." Minato said holding up the large scroll in his hand.

Following his orders all the kids walked to the edge of the forest and turned to watch what Minato was doing with the large scroll. He unrolled the scroll and placed it on the ground. He went through several hand signs and slammed his hands down unto the scroll. Instantly three lights shot from the scroll and traced along the ground, one was heading to the right of Minato, another to the left, and the last wen straight ahead. They created a large circle around the forest and glowed brightly on the ground until Minato twisted his hand, almost like unlocking something. Then the light went up and up until they al eventually met at the top. It glowed a bright yellow and made entirely out of chakra. Then Minato stood up and addressed the group of kids.

"Okay I put enough chakra into it to last two hours. The dropping of the barrier will signal the end of the game." Minato said looking a little light headed from the loss of chakra. "Now on my signal you may begin. I suggest you all spread out."

All the kids quickly glanced around at their competitors before heading off in all different directions. Tenzen and Asuma stayed behind still staring at each other. Tenzen gave him a big grin before he turned around and jumped into the nearest tree. Asuma then looked over to Minato and gave him a slight nod in gratitude, then sped off.

Tenzen was jumping through the trees as fast as he could. His goal was to take out as many as he could right at the beginning so they weren't expecting him so soon. Feeling around with nature chakra he could pin point Shiro, Kakashi, Obito, Asuma, and Anko. All of which have the highest concentration of chakra from their extensive training. He would leave all them be for now and focus on the two that he felt straight ahead. Judging from how close their chakra was he could guess they were working together, otherwise they would have spread out more like Minato-sensei had suggested. He could see the opening of a clearing and shot through the tree line and entered the grassy field.

He landed in a crouching position with one hand on the ground for extra support. He looked up to see the Nara and Akamichi from his class. He could help but think how typical it was for these two to work together. Tenzen knew about Ino-Shika-Cho because they had graduated and grew up with Minato-sensei. It was only logical for them to work together feeding off each other's strengths and compensating for the others weaknesses. He stared into the two boys eye for a second until something bright shot up into the sky and exploded, and Tenzen could only guess that meant to begin.

Thinking quickly he channeled chakra into his feet and sped forward towards the two opponents. The two prepared themselves as well. The Nara dropped down on one knee and moved quickly through several hand signs, and the Akamichi got low with his arms at shoulder length and his knees bent. Quickly thinking about what he knew about the two clans he could only come to one conclusion. The Akamichi was going to distract while the Nara went for the bandana. It was a simple tactic, but effective nonetheless. Tenzen knew the key to winning this fight was to go straight for the Nara and deal with the Akamichi afterwards. He knew the Nara weren't known for their prowess in Taijutsu so taking out the weakest link was the plan.

Tenzen continued to fly forward towards his targets. The Akamichi was like stone not moving an inch. No doubt he was hoping Tenzen would come in close so the Nara would have a better chance at stealing the bandana quickly. Right before reaching the Akamichi, Tenzen jumped forward onto his hands and did a front hand spring over the large opponent, kicking off his back at the completion of the front rotation. He headed straight for the Nara flowing more chakra into his feet he went full speed, which to anybody but a trained shinobi would be impossible to follow. He spun into the air and attempted to kick the smaller of the two in the jaw. But, Tenzen may have underestimated the skills of his two opponents. For the Nara nimbly dodged the high kick by duking, and before Tenzen had time to react the Akamichi gave him a stiff punch to the side of the face making Tenzen real back for a second. This fight was going to be a little bit harder than Tenzen thought. But, a smile crossed his face at the promise of a good fight.

Pumping chakra into his feet Tenzen prepared for another go at what he know called 'The Dynamic Duo' (cleaver right). He pulled out a kunai with a yellow colored tag on the end and another with a red tag. He threw the yellow tag to the right of the two and moved to the left at full speed. The Dynamic Duo reacted accordingly to the tag being thrown and got the hell away from it. They jumped back several feet to avoid a blast Tenzen then threw the red tagged kunai in between the duo and the yellow tag, it rightfully exploded just as it was supposed to. The duo was confused on the blast radius because it got nowhere near them. He then pulled out two more yellow tags and another red. He threw the red tag behind the two retreating competitors, which caused them to jump back towards the yellow tag. Tenzen then threw the other yellow tag where he had thrown the red tag and then stopped to look at his foes. He stabbed the last yellow tag kunai into the ground and flowed chakra into it. In a flash lightning came from all three tags and struck the Dynamic Duo. They shook for several seconds before the lightning stopped and they fell to the ground. The both moaned slightly, the amount of electricity the experienced was no more than you would get from a socket. But, the longevity would cause enough for them to be numb for several minutes.

Not giving them any time to recover Tenzen rushed forward to acquire their bandanas. He grabbed the bandana off of the Nara and turned to acquire the other from the Akamichi. But, when he looked down he noticed that the bandana was already gone. Suddenly he felt a familiar chakra just a few feet away from him. He had to duck to evade the white blur that was going directly for his head. When he looked up he saw his faithful, and traitorous, companion Shiro with an orange bandana sticking out of his teeth. He wore a foxy win because of his small victory, and before Tenzen could react and attempt to get his prize back the fox ran off.

Cursing himself for his stupidity Tenzen started to divise a plan to get back at the sneaky pup. At that point he didn't care if he won the game he just swore to get his revenge on that bastard fox.

_End Flashback_

So here Tenzen was, sitting high up in a tree waiting for his chance of revenge. There was no way that little shit was going to get away with a dirty trick like that.

His plan was full proof. The pokey would lure Shiro in, and with a flick of Tenzen's wrist a the seals he had laid down would activate causing the ground around the pokey to turn to mud, trapping Shiro. Tenzen was almost certain that the fox would escape from the mud. So, he laid a second trap the would be activated by cutting a wire just 2 meters away, between Tenzen and the first trap. This trap was a standard kunai trap, but the kunai had special tags that Minato-sensei created that created a barrier by connecting the chakra together and raising it. For this to be done Tenzen would have to be there to put in the chakra on the last kunai that he held in his hand. This plan required Tenzen's timing to be perfect, so he would be perfect. He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by the chakra he was looking for.

Tenzen could sense Shiro's chakra nearing the place where he left the bait, he clutched the wire he was holding to ready the trap. Shiro was in range for the mud trap so Tenzen tugged the string and took off to be sure the other one would work. He jumped from tree to tree until he saw the second wire and threw a shuriken which cut it setting off the next trap. He could here the kunai shooting out from where he had hid them. He could already see the opening in the trees.

Jumping into the clearing he saw that everything was working perfectly. Shiro had made it out of the mud already and was heading straight for the barrier trap. Tenzen quickly flowed chakra into the tag he had and threw it to the barrier trap. It landed perfectly finishing the circle. Tenzen stopped running and flashed through the hand signs Minato-sensei had shown him the finished on the ram sign.

"SEAL!" he yelled just as Shiro made it to the middle of the circle. The seals glowed lightly then sprang to life and trapped Shiro inside. Tenzen moved quickly to the barrier and prepared for the next part of the plan. Shiro looked up at his summoner with hateful.

"What do you mean I cheated? Asuma said we could use any trap we had." Tenzen said with a smirk on his face. "Now hold still."

Tenzen then brought his hands up in the ram sign. He needed to release so he could get the bandanas, but he had to make sure the mutt didn't get away. So, he took a few steps back and got in a low position, like he was getting ready for a race.

"Release." He said quietly then dashed forward at full speed and grabbed the two bandanas before the fox knew what he was up to. Shiro looked as his partner with distaste. "That was for stealing the bandana earlier."

Shiro gave a low growl and then huffed and looked away. Then the fox stood up and walked off towards the end of the big barrier.

Now Tenzen need to find out who to go for next. He had four bandanas which was quite impressive. But, he had wasted most of his time setting up the trap for Shiro. He now only had about thirty minutes until the barrier fell and the game was over.

Closing his eyes, Tenzen searched for the nearest chakra signature and headed for it. He recognized this as Rin, and there was another one very close to her he could tell was Obito. He knew Obito was a cluts and could be outsmarted with a simple trap. But Rin could be somewhat troublesome. She was smart, but physically she was nothing special. He still needed to be on his toes for some trick by the girl. Quickly moving through the trees he soon came unto quite the strange sight. Obito was strung up by several wires and he looked quite irritated.

"What happened to you?" Tenzen asked half laughing at his friends predicament. Obito looked up sharply with a worried look on her face.

"Run! She's still here somewhere!" Obito exclaimed, his eyes getting rather large. Then Tenzen heard some rustling in the bushes just to his right.

"Yeah I know." Tenzen said flatly. Then Rin came flying out of the bushes ready to kick Tenzen straight in the head. But, unfortunately for Rin, Tenzen was ready. He blocked the kick with his forearm then proceeded to lean back until his other arm was on the ground then brought his legs to his chest and kick Rin straight in the chest. She went slamming into a nearby tree with a thud. Obito looked on awestruck.

"Hey you shouldn't hit girls that hard!" Obito shouted grinding his teeth.

"Rin would have no problem hitting me that hard so why should I?" Tenzen asked giving a huff. "Besides, she's the one that got you stuck in that web. You should be happy."

Obito didn't respond he was content on growling lowly. Tenzen figured this was because of Obito's obvious crush on Rin, but he wasn't about to call his friend out on it. He simply walked over to Rin and took the two bandanas she had around her waist. He then looked into her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely, wondering if maybe he did hit her a little hard.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine." Rin said hesitantly. "Didn't even hurt."

"Good, now go get him out of that thing I have a game to win." Tenzen said right before he took off for his next target.

Rin sat there for a second, her cheeks slightly red from how close Tenzen got to her. Obito noticed and turned his head away with a huff. He wasn't going to let the fox boy beat him to Rin's heart.

Tenzen was moving as fast as he could towards his next goal. There were only three more people besides himself. He could tell two of them were Kakashi and Asuma, but the third he didn't recognize. It seemed that the mystery person was closest one, and at a loss of time Tenzen headed for his location.

Tenzen jumped into the clearing were he could sense the mystery characters chakra. He was surprised to find out that his chakra was as large if not larger than his own. He saw the figure at the opposite side of the clearing appearing ready to leave, but turned around at Tenzen's sudden appearance.

The boy turned around to face Tenzen and then the high chakra levels made sense. He had long brown hair that reached the middle of his back. He had on a black shirt with loose fitting sleeves. On the back of his shirt of the Yin-Yang symbol, and if that didn't give away who he was, his striking white eyes sure did. He looked deep into Tenzen's eyes and walked forward until he was about five feet away.

"I am Hyuga Hizashi. I challenge you." The white-eyed boy said right before he fired up his Byakugan and got in the gentle fist stance.

Tenzen had no experience with Hyuga's and had no idea what the gentle fist was like. Sure, him and Minato-sensei had discussed it but he had never seen it in action. He would be lying if he said wasn't worried. This wouldn't be too much of a problem except he couldn't use jutsu's and he wasn't sure he could keep up in Taijutsu.

"Okay…" Tenzen said apprehensively, lowering into is usual Taijutsu start position.

Without warning, Hizashi came at the boy full speed. Tenzen could see the chakra shooting out of his finger ips. If he learned anything from Minato-sensei about the Hyuga taijutsu, it was to dodge, dodge, dodge.

The first strike came straight at Tenzen's chest. With blocking out of the question, he nimble sidestepped the strike. The second strike came for his right shoulder, which he had left wide open. Not being able dodge the attack, Tenzen opted to knock it away, trying to avoid the fingertips that were seething with chakra. With the back of his hand meeting with Hizashi's fore arm, Tenzen moved in for his first hit. But, didn't anticipate the Hyuga following his attack and taking a step forward anticipating this course of action. This left Tenzen wide open from behind, and Hizashi planned to end the fight right there. However. Tenzen docked underneath the attack, and performed a leg sweep. Then, when his opponent jumed over his leg to avoid being tripped and losing, Tenzen came up strong with his fist to hit the white-eyed boy in the chin. But, Hizashi was far ahead of Tenzen at this point and brought his palm forward to block the attack, and grabed Tenzen's hand. Using Tenzen's arm, and the downward momentum, Hizashi came down hard gabbing his fingertips into his right shoulder. Reacting to the pain, Tenzen pulled his arm away and jumped back to a safe distance. Yellow eyes met white, Tenzen could tell this kid wasn't one to play around, luckily neither was Tenzen.

"It is pointless to continue, with your arm now disabled you can not hope to keep up." Hizashi said dryly.

"This isn't over yet." Tenzen said in a low growl.

"I'm afraid it is. I must admit you are much better then others in our class. However, you still are not good enough to face me." Hizashi stated his face unchanging.

"I will…" Tenzen began, but was cut of with a burning sensation in his arm. He clutched his arm and looked at it to see what was causing this pain. What did Hizashi do to him? The pain grew worse, Tenzen arm soon feeling as though it was melting off. He winced and ground his teeth in pain. Was this what the gentle fist did? The pain soon became too much for Tenzen to handled and he screamed out in pain. Hizashi stood there unmoved, not sure what was happening to his opponent.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Tenzen screamed still clutching his arm. Hizashi look on with question eyes. For all he knew it could have been a trick. Tenzen once again screamed out in pain

Jumping through the trees, Asuma stopped upon hearing a loud scream. He listened intently to hear where it was coming from and to see if he could tell who it was. He heard the scream again and turned in it's direction.

"Tenzen…" he trailed off before he took off in the direction of the scream. Many scenarios played through Asuma's head. He knew that Tenzen was wanted by many different villages because of being the last of his clan. He could only hope he was okay, and if he wasn't he prayed he could help.

Standing by the barrier with several kids sitting on the other side, Minato froze suddenly hearing a scream from within his barrier. He listened intently to be sure his ears weren't tricking him. Hearing it again he looked to Kushin who nodded her head in agreement. Moving quickly, Minato slammed his hands into the barriers scroll and the dome quickly came down. He then looked to the other kids that were waiting for the game to be over.

"All of you go home now." Minato stated sternly, sending shivers down the kids spine.

"What was that scream Minato-san?" Rin asked concerned.

"It sounded like girly." Anko said with genuine worry apparent on her face.

"Don't worry about it right now head home all of you." Kushina said as Minato took off ignoring all of the questions. Kushina was quick to follow.

Back at the clearing, Tenzen was still on the ground clutching his arm in pain. Hizashi was almost paralyzed in confusion and fear. The gentle fist never caused this to someone. It wasn't even a vital location only the chakra point between colar bone and the humerus. He thought maybe the boy was actually hurt and thought he should help. Then, he saw Asuma coming out of the trees. He Hokage's son went directly to Tenzen and grabbed him by shoulder. He then looked up to the Hyuga with hatful eyes.

"What did you do!?" Asuma exclaimed standing up and walking towards Hizashi ready to punch him in the face. Hiazashi stood firm not intimidated by the young Sarutobi.

"I didn't do anything he. He is weak and loss the match." Hizashi said cold and firm. Asuma took a few more steps forward and grabbed the Hyuga by the collar.

"What did you say?" Asuma growled staring menacingly into the expressionless white eyes. Hizashi didn't even flinch. He just looked over Asuma's shoulder at a sudden noise.

"That's enough Asuma." A stern male voice said from behind the enraged boy. Asuma loosed his grip and turned around to face the voice.

Minato and Kushina were both hovering over Tenzen, examining the boy Kushina's hands were glowing green and she was making a 'shh' sound to calm the boy. Tenzen's screams were now a low groan. Kushina soothed the boy by petting his head and running her fingers through his hair. Tenzen's groans got quieter and quieter until his eyes were shut and he was breathing easy, asleep.

Tenzen awoke to the sound of the microwave dinging. The smell of ramen filled the room and people were moving around him. He had been asleep for several hours and it was now very dark out. He could hear the idle chatter of those around him.

He opened his eyes slowly and could feel the cold cloth on his fore head. He attempted to move his arm but felt a sharp pain shoot from his shoulder, down to his fingers. He winced in pain and grabbed his shoulder quickly. He noticed that his shoulder was wrapped tightly in bandages and he felt the low hum of chakra in the wrapping. He guessed that Kushina-neechan must have put a healing seal on it. He sat up slowly still holding his shoulder so to not have it move and cause more pain. He looked around were he was sitting and discovered he was in Minato's apartment.

Another waft of ramen passed his nose and caused his stomach to rumble in hunger. He was about to stand up and head to the kitchen were everyone was but was cut off with people entering his room.

"Tenzen!" a young female voice exclaimed. Tenzen looked to see the source of the voice and found it to be Rin carrying a cup of instant ramen. She rushed over carefully, making sure to not spill any hot broth. Walking in behind her was Anko who was eating a stick of dango slowly looking on with relieved eyes.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up girly." She purple haired girl said before taking another bite of her favorite treat.

"How long was I out?" Tenzen asked as Rin handed him the cup of ramen she was carrying with his left hand making sure not to move the right. He took it without question, hungry as he was.

"Three hours." Rin said taking a seat in the chair across from the couch, which Tenzen occupied. He blew lightly on the instant ramen took a little sip of the broth, sighing in pleasure.

He heard more movement towards the kitchen and looked to see who it was. Asuma popped his head out of the kitchen then moved back.

"Minato-san, Kushina-chan, he's awake." Asuma said back in the kitchen.

Soon he came back out with Minato and Kushina in toe. Minato looked at Tenzen with a smile on his face leaning against the wall near the kitchen entrance. While Kushina came pushing past Anko and Asuma to hop on couch and smother Tenzen.

"I'm so glad you're okay." The red habanero said squeezing Tenzen into her chest. She then pushed back and slugged the boy over the head with enough force to get message through but not hard enough to actually hurt him. He did spill his ramen everywhere. "Don't do the ever again!"

"Kushina-neeeeechan." Tenzen said rubbing the back of is head. Everyone laughed at the Uzumaki's bi-polar like personality, and Minato moved to the kitchen for a towel to clean up the mess.

"How are you feeling?" Asuma asked moving to sit in the other chair next to Rin. Tenzen finished up rubbing the back of his head then turned to his friend.

"Okay, I can't move my arm without pain." Tenzen said motioning to his right arm.

"Well that's to be expected." Minato said walking back into the room with a towel in hand. Everyone looked to Minato while he went to the couch to clean Kushina's mess.

"What happened?" Tenzen asked still fuzzy on what caused so much pain. Minato finished mopping up before looking at his student with soft eyes.

"You remember when we talked about the Hyuga's gentle fist right?" Minato asked. Tenzen responded with a sharp nod. "Well, because of the chakra being cut off from your arm nature chakra built up without your kekkei genkai interfering. This caused extreme muscle deterioration and also burned away at your bones. That's were all the pain came from."

"Will I recover?" Tenzen asked looking worriedly to his sensei.

"Yes…" Kushina started. "But it will take some time. Fortunately, with your kekkei genkai you should be better in about two weeks."

"How is that fortunate? I can't move my arm for two weeks." Tenzen said sharply and spiteful. "That bastard."

"Tenzen, he didn't know this would happen. Most just have a loss of mobility when hit by the gentle fist. He couldn't have known this would happen." Minato said in his loving brother tone.

"Lets just be happy he didn't hit you anywhere vital." Kushina said putting an arm around Tenzen in comfort. "If he hit your central chakra point, or anywhere around your heart, it would have killed you."

The whole room froze by the word 'killed'. No one thought that if Hizashi could have killed him. Though the Hyuga boy did not mean to harm Tenzen the way he did. But, his uncaring tone and stone old conviction made them hate him.

"We didn't anticipate this could happen. You have to be carful when dealing with those who use jutsu's to change your chakra network, especially the Hyuga's." Minato said putting a hand on the boys good shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"Okay." Tenzen said nodding his head. Then Minato brought him in and hugged him lightly. He was incredibly worried for the boy he had come to see as his own brother. Then the two pulled away and Minato stood up, walked towards the kitchen. "I'll go make you another cup of ramen."

Tenzen then looked down to his hands and then up to everyone in the room. He clutched his hands into fist and looked on with conviction.

"This won't stop me. I'll still become the Hokage and change the world." Tenzen stated. In the kitchen Minato was opening a cup of ramen and smiling at his students enthusiasm. He knew one day Tenzen would change the world.

**End Chapter 16**

Well there you go. Tenzen was dealt his first defeat at the hands of Hyuga Hizashi. Next chapter Tenzen will graduate and finally become a shinobi. I know it may have felt rushed through, but I'm just ready for Tenzen to be a genin and go on awesome adventures. Check in frequently for a new update and let me know what you think in a review.

Side note: If anyone is a good drawer and would like to draw me a picture of what you think Tenzen looks like that would be awesome. I am quite talentless myself so I would appreciate the help. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Minato was inside his apartment resting. He had just returned from a meeting with the Hokage and his mood could not be worse. He had been called in to become a Jonin instructor for the upcoming genin. He had suspected that he would be chosen for this, and he didn't mind considering his favorite little student happened to be graduating this year. What he didn't expect was just how the Hokage was going to decided the genin squads and who he would be stuck with.

_Flashback_

The Hokage stood within his office to the right of his desk. He had just packed up his pipe and was analyzing the Jonin in front of him. Along with Minato, stood Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Akamich Choza, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Nara Shikaku. All of which graduated along side Minato in the academy, and where all relatively pleasant. Except maybe Tsume, she could tend to be hostile and crazy.

Minato could help but think back to one time when Kushina and Tsume fought… wow that was… never mind.

The Hokage took a long inhale of smoke before addressing the group. He seemed to be waiting for something but what Minato could have guessed. Then their was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Sandaime said with a big exhale of smoke. Turning their attention towards the door, the six Jonin saw someone they did not expect walk in and fall in line.

"Glad you could join us Orochimaru." The Hokage continued. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important. "

"As a matter of fact…" Orochimaru began.

"Glad to hear it. Now, I have called all of you here because I have chosen you seven to be Jonin instructors for the upcoming genin. Almost everyone was taken back by the hokage's statement, even Orochimaru.

"Sensei you can't be serious. I don't have time to train genin, there is too much research to be done." Orochimaru blurted out forgetting his place. It was odd that the Hokage had chosen to have Orochimaru be a genin instructor. The man was anything but supportive, and had zero patience.

"I am very serious. You have lost yourself in those books Orochimaru. You need to remember what it means to be a shinobi of this village. What better way than this?" The Hokage asked rhetorically.

The snake sage gave a few grumbles of distaste but said no more. The Hokage's choice was final, even the snake head knew that much. Seeing that the argument was over the Hokage turned back to address the rest of the gathered Jonin.

"Now I will assign you the usual squad of three. We will start with Shibi-san…" Sarutobi started. Minato sort of zoned out until the Hokage got to Orochimaru's squad. "Orochimaru, You will have Mitarashi Anko, Hyuga Hizashi and Seishin Tenzen."

"What?!" Minato blurted out.

"Is there a problem?" The hokage responded.

"I figured I would have Tenzen." Minato replied putting both of his hands to his chest. Orochimaru could help but smirk at Minato's misfortune. Even the sannin assumed that the last of the Seishin would be in the yellow flash's squad.

"I'm sorry Minato, but I can't have you favoring one genin over the others. It wouldn't be fare." The wise Hokage countered.

"Then why is Orochimaru-sama getting Mitarashi Anko?" The ever analytic Shibi asked.

"Anko is a special case. She has become so enthralled by Orochimaru that I fear she may not wish to learn from anyone else. While Tenzen is more of an open book." The Sandaime said confidently. "Also, Orochimaru has had some dealings with Tenzen already. In fact by student has taught Tenzen a few things in the past."

Minato was quite pissed about the whole situation. What makes the Hokage think that Orochimaru won't show special treatment to Anko. She is practically his clone. From what he heard Orochimaru had already signed the young girl to the snake contract.

"No need to worry sensei I teach all three of the equally." Orochimaru said with a devilish grin creasing his face.

"Good. Now Minato, you will have Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Obito." The Hokage said thinking the discussion about Tenzen was over. "And Shikaku you will have: Yuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma."

Minato supposed he couldn't complain too much. The Hoakge did place him with the classic: top of the class and deadlast combo. He knew that this grouping was only given to the most trusted and skilled of Jonin instructors. Even the Sandaime himself had such team.

"Now you are all dismissed. You meat your teams tomorrow at 9am sharp." The Hokage finished sitting his chair and packing up his pipe once more. Everyone left the room in an orderly fashion. Once outside they closed the door and turned to address one another.

"Well Minato looks you got the stacked team." Tsume said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Why do you say that?" Minato asked cocking his head to the side.

"Hatake Kakashi." Shibi said flatly. To which Minato only cocked his head to the other side.

"Hatake Kakashi is a beyond a prodigy. His father has been training him since he was four, and he is undoublty one of the best shinobi to come out of the academy since… well… you." Shikaku said putting his hands on his hips.

Minato was surprised. He knew that Kakashi was good, but he figured Tenzen could easily go toe to toe with him.

"Not to mention you have the one Uchiha in the whole graduating class." Choza added chuckling lightly.

"I hear he's not to bright though." Tsuma continued. "He was dead-last after all."

"So was Jiraiya-sama." Shibi countered in his monotone voice.

Minato didn't like talking about his soon to be students like this, so he remained quite while the others went on-and-on about the different graduates in their squads. He always thought that the true nature of a shinobi wasn't always found in the academy. He remembered how Shikaku was very close to being dead last, even though he was one of the most intelligent and powerful shinobi he knew.

"It doesn't matter what rank they were in the academy." Orochimaru said pulling Minato from his thoughts in surprise. "Now that we are stuck with them it is our job to make them into shinobi that will show our enemies the strength of the hidden leaf."

Though his reasoning was wrong. Minato, for the most part agreed with Orochimaru. It no longer mattered what they did in the academy if was the job of a Jonin instructor to prepare their students for the life of a shinobi.

"Easy for you to say you have that Tenzen kid Minato's been training for years." Tsume said folding her arms across her chest. "And the only Hyuga."

Minato could tell that the others weren't going this discussion go. But, he could tell that Orochimaru's point had made in impact on the others, even though they were going to complain. Maybe Tenzen being with Orochimaru wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all, he was one of the legendary sannin. With his mind at ease he shifted his body to leave.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." Minato said holding up his hand and waving once. But before he could Orochimaru spoke up.

"I'll walk with you." The snake Sannin said falling in step with the yellow flash. Orochimaru was full of surprises today. First with the comment, now with acting like a human being. They took a few long steps away from the others before Orochimaru revealed why he was walking along side him.

"Look Minato, what ever you've been doing Tenzen is working. So if you wanted to still teach him I have no problem with it. After all, we both know I will show some more… lets say initiative with training Anko, and the Hyuga will undoubtedly train with his clan." The Sage once again surprised Minato with his logic and honesty. There was no way that he wouldn't show favoritism towards Anko. After all, she was his clone.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama. I will help Tenzen with training when I have downtime from my own genin." Minato said sounding respectful and slightly indifferent. Orochimaru nodded his head in understanding I moved to walk away, but Minato quickly put his hand on the snake's shoulder to stop him.

"However, may I ask that you show Tenzen and the others what it means to be a leaf shinobi? And help them to understand what being in a squad means." Minato asked with a uncharacteristic blank stare of determination.

Orochimaru was taken back by the seriousness in Minato's voice. He had never seen this side of the blonde boy. He had thought him to be a blabbering idiot just like his once squad mate. The Sannin quickly shook the shock aside and nodded his head once more in understanding, then walked away.

_End Flashback_

Though the situation wasn't perfect. Minato assumed that it was just fine as it was. Tenzen would be learning under one of Konoha's most powerful and brilliant shinobi. Not to mention the Minato still got to tutor Tenzen and help him when he had the spare time. Thinking about Tenzen being a full-grown shinobi brought a smile to his face. The suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts, there was noise at the door. The dead bolt then turned and the door flew open. In walked Kushina with several bags in her arms, and Tenzen with the biggest smile on his face.

"There you are sensei, I came by earlier but you weren't home." Tenzen said is grin plastered to his face. Then the energetic boy moved his hands to his forehead and adjusted his brand new Hitai-ate. "Check it out."

Minato had already known Tenzen passed but his face still exploded with excitement.

"That's awesome!" Minato exclaimed. "I told ya you would pass."

Tenzen just folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head with pride. He deserved to fell proud. He was officially a shinobi of Konohagakure.

"So in honor of his newest triumph I thought I would make him his favorite." Kushina said from the kitchen where she began putting away her newly bought groceries. Kushina had somehow, very carefully, moved into Minato's apartment. Although Minato was happy that she lived with him. He couldn't help but wonder how all of her stuff got here without him noticing.

"Really nee-chan?! You mean it?!" Tenzen shouted practically bouncing with excitement. Then when Kushina nodded her head happily in confirmation, Tenzen pumped his fist in the air with a loud 'ya-hoo' along with shiro.

After dinner consisting of Kushina's newly famous miso ramen, which was just like any other ramen but with WAY more beef, Tenzen was sitting on the couch holding his stomach and watching _Seinfeld_. He always that the people on this show lived such weird lives. Why didn't Kramer eve aspire to be a shinobi. He was clearly built for it, both physically and mentally. However, Tenzen was drawn away from his show by a conversation Kushina and Minato just started.

"So how did you're meeting with Hokage-sama go?" Kushina asked blowing on her tea before taking a small sip. Minato took his last bite of the cookie he was eating before he answered.

"Good. It's as you thought." Minato responded swallowing his cookie roughly. Kushina beamed at his news. She put he tea cup down and practically jumped across the table.

"Really?! You're going to be a Jonin instructor?!" The fiery red-head hollered. Tenzen heard this came flying into the room.

"OHMYGODSENSEI! Does this mean you're going to be my jonin instructor?!" The white haired ball of energy shouted over excitedly.

Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously. He could even stand to look Tenzen in the eyes. He knew the boy would not be happy with the arrangement. Kushina eyed the blonde jonin suspiciously. She knew something was up, her lover was like an open book, always with his emotions on his sleeve. Tenzen, however, did not catch on to his sensei's discomfort.

"This is so exciting! Who else is in our squad?" Tenzen asked bouncing from foot to foot. Minato laughed nervously, afraid to tell the boy the truth. Kushina leaned in closer becoming even more suspicious.

"Minato, what's going on?" Kushina asked her face skewed into a puzzled stare. Minato just rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to the floor. Tenzen finally caught onto Minato's reluctance and had a puzzled look as well.

"You see the thing is…" Minato started, but Tenzen cut him off.

"You are my Jonin instructor… right?" Tenzen said his glee slowly being crushed by his sensei's pause. Minato cleared his head and took a long, deep breath.

"No Tenzen, I will not be your Jonin instructor." Minato finally said looking into the boys intense yellow eyes. At first the boy looked crushed and appalled. Then his face quickly took a to red anger.

"What do mean you're not my Jonin Instructor?!" Tenzen hollered rhetorically, shooting his hands to his side. Kushina also looked disappointed. She knew this meant that they would be seeing less of the boy because of his commitment to his squad. Minato stole a quick glance at his lover and closed his eyes in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Tenzen, but it wasn't my decision." Minato countered gently trying to sooth the boys anger. "Hokage-sama is only doing what he think is best."

"The old man did this! Why would he do that?" Tenzen shouted his anger only growing with knowing the Sandaime made the decision.

"He is afraid that if I had you in my genin squad I would show favoritism, and help you out more than the others." Minato said before he put a hand on the boys shoulder. "But, I promise that even though you are not in my squad I will still be here for you. Whether that be for training, or just to be here."

A smile crossed Kushina's face. She couldn't but love when Minato acted this way with Tenzen. It was by far the cutest thing ever, and it also made her a little hor… never mind. Shook herself out of her thoughts and got back to the situation at hand.

"Ill always be here for you to Tenzen." Kushina added moving across the room, and got down to the boys level to give him a tight hug.

Tenzen demeanor softened after the reassurance of his sensei, and Kushina's comfort. He was truly afraid that he wouldn't be able to see Minato or Kushina again. But, as always, his sensei was right. It's not like they are leaving or anything. They would still live in this apartment. Which Tenzen just noticed they both live in now. When the hell did that happen?

"You okay with this Tenzen?" Minato asked making sure his student understood that nothing would change between the three of them. They would always be a family. Even if the weirdest family ever.

"Yeah it's fine, but if you're not my sensei, then who is?" Tenzen asked looking up to his blonde haired sensei. Kushina also looked up at the man with a puzzled look on her face.

Once again Tenzen hesitated, but not out of fear of hurting Tenzen. But rather, he was afraid Kushina would kick his and the Hokage's ass for putting Tenzen with, who she calls, 'The Pedo Snake'.

"Well… it's _" Minato said with the last part being to quite for the two of them to hear.

"What?" Tenzen asked his screwed into a face of confusion.

"Orochimaru." Minato repeated but once again the two didn't hear him.

"Who is it?!" Kushina exclaimed fed up with his childish antics.

"It might be Orochimaru-sama." Minato finally said rubbing his neck once again. Afraid to look up at the raging fireball that was Kushina.

"Really?! Cool?!" Tenzen hollered in excitement. But, Kushina was anything but pleased. She did not want her little Tenzen being taught by that creepy, digusting, pedo, snake freak.

"Are you saying that you are allowing my Tenzen-kun to be taught by Orochi-douche_face." Kushina said with her voice low and menacing. Tenzen grabbed his chin as in thought.

"I've never heard that honorific before." Tenzen stated completely ignoring the raising inferno of female rage. "What does it mean Minato-sensei?"

"Tenzen…" Kushina started staring into the pure fear of Minato's eyes. Tenzen looked up at Kushina only to look into the face of death itself. Both Minato and Tenzen shivered. Kushina slowly turned her head towards Tenzen and the boy nearly crapped himself.

"Please go to our bedroom, and watch TV." Kushina continued through her teeth. Tenzen's body was frozen in horror. His mind said get the hell out of the, but his body wasn't listening. Kushina's face shifted to something even more ferocious when the boy didn't move.

"Bedroom! Now!" Kushina yelled pointing her finger in the direction of the bedroom.

Not having to be told another time Tenzen sped off to the bedroom, grabbing Shiro off the coffee table. He hardily even noticed that he put chakra in his feet out of pure fear. He flew threw the doorway, closed the door, and jumped under the covers of the bed.

From his hiding place within the safety of the beds comforter, Tenzen could hear Kushina yelling at Minato. He could only pick up on a few words. Like: 'snake-pedo' 'shit head', and Kushina's favorite word, 'bitches'. He also heard her use the honorific she had used for Orochimaru earlier. Tenzen couldn't understand why Kushina was so upset. But, there was no way in hell he was going to ask. The usually just caused more harm than good. Once, Jiraiya said that it had something to do with a 'period', and Tenzen thought he might be right. The minute he said it she hit him so hard he didn't wake up for three days. Tenzen was just glad that no other girl he knew had a 'period'.

Kushina had yelled at Minato for so long that Tenzen actually fell asleep. When Kushina walked in she expecting a thousand questions from the boy, but instead found him curled up into a ball with Shiro in his arms. She thought for a minute, but decided to leave the two of them where they were and just crawled into bed with them. It's not like Minato was going to sleep in bed tonight, and she had become comfortable with sleeping with a partner. So, she reached over to Tenzen untied his new Hitai-ate and placed it one the nightstand. Then crawled deeper into the covers.

When she finally got comfortable she looked down to Shiro, who had his eyes wide open. It seemed as though the pup was awake this whole time. She petted the pup lightly on the head where Jiraiya had put the seal to make him small.

"Go to sleep." Kushina said lightly so to not wake Tenzen. Then with that command the small white puff of fur closed his eyes. Kushina was amazed that the seal could still hold up even while the pup was asleep and his chakra system slowed. Then, BAM! Shiro popped back to full size and scooted Kushina to the very edge of the bed. Now it made sense why he wasn't sleeping. So, to compensate for the loss of bed, Kushina rapped her arm around the large wolf. Kushina wiggled for a bit before finding a comfortable position, then let the darkness take her.

End Chapter 17

So now we find out what the genin squads are, and Tenzen is not with Minato. How will Tenzen adjust to learning from Orochimaru? How will he get along with his squad? Find out next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tenzen awoke from a very restful sleep. At last he was a full-fledge shinobi, and he was going to be assigned a genin squad. Even though he wasn't going to have Minato-sensei, he was still energized at the idea of being out of the academy, and all it's stupid books.

He sprang upright in bed and looked around at the room that wasn't his. He realized that he had fallen asleep in Minato and Kushina's bed. With further examination of the room he discovered that both Shiro and Kushina were in bed with him. Shiro, as usual, was full grown with his head at the top of the bed and his legs fully extended in Tenzen's direction. Kushina was perfectly behind the large wolf spooning him. He looked to the clock to see how long he had slept. It was only 6am so he had a good amount of time before he had to be at the academy.

He slowly rose from the bed, not trying to wake Kushina and take the wrath that would follow. He went and grabbed his headband that was on the nightstand closest to Kushina and tied it onto his head. He then moved towards the door, but before he could put his hand on the knob it opened and Minato stood on the other side. Minato looked at the boy surprisingly before he smiled slightly.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast before sneaking out?" Minato's started. "And maybe grab a shower?"

Tenzen smiled lightly at his sensei. The boy might have been naïve, but even he got that joke. He then turned around and made the ram seal. With a small puff, Shiro shrunk back down to his 'cute mode' as Jiraiya had called it the first they applied the seal. Tenzen then went and scooped up his furry compainion, once again being very careful not to wake Kushina.

The three walked into the kitchen were Minato had already made a small breakfast of eggs, toast, and juice. Tenzen sat down at the small kitchen table and grabbed the juice taking a long gulp before putting the glass down with an 'ahh'. Shiro sat on the table unmoving. The pup could sleep through anything, and since Tenzen could keep the seal going with hardly any notice there was no reason for him to awaken. Most of the time Shiro wouldn't even wake up until lunchtime.

Having finished the small yet satisfying breakfast, Tenzen went and took a quick shower. No reason for him to look like a slob on his first day of being a shinobi.

After his shower he brushed his teeth with a toothbrush Minato had given him to use while at his house. It had just dawned on Tenzen just how much he slept here. Although usually he was the one to sleep on the couch and Minato in the bed, but the white haired boy assumed this change had something to do with that never ending fight last night.

With his teeth properly brushed, the boy took care of his hair. He pushed it back and out of his face with his hand letting only it come down slightly around the edges of his face, much like Minato's. He then put his headband back on to keep the excess hair from falling back into his face. Any idiot could tell Kushina cut both Minato's and Tenzen's hair. If it wasn't for Tenzen's flowing hair and Minato's spiky hair they would be twins with only color being the difference.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Minato already in his full shinobi gear. The blonde man sat on the couch with a newly delivered newspaper in hand. Shiro sat right beside the yellow flash. The white pup had yet to wake even though he had been moved from both the bed and the table. Tenzen was thoroughly impressed with the fox's laziness. Minato finally noticed Tenzen's appearance in the room and turned his head to face him.

"Ready to go?" the Namikaze said with a smile on his face. Tenzen walked further into the room so he was in front of the shinobi on the couch.

"You're coming with me?" Tenzen asked as he reached down and poked Shiro's head to release the seal. He might as well save some chakra since the fox was clearly not waking up an time soon. Tenzen sucked up the chakra that was still in the seal and 'poof' Shiro was back to normal size.

Minato eyed his apprentice with admiration. Even though it was a simple seal, it was still impressive how easily he could control the amount of chakra he put into it. He had no doubt Tenzen would become a even greater Seal Master than both Jiraiya and himself.

"Of course." Minato stated before he put the newspaper down on the coffee table and stood up. "The Jonin instructors have to meet with Hokage-sama before they get their squads."

Tenzen simply shrugged in reply. He was still a little bumed the Minato wasn't going to be his Jonin instructor. But how could he complain he put into Orochimaru's squad, and it's not like Minato wasn't going to continue to mentor him.

"Well we better get going. Don't want to be late." Minato said gesturing Tenzen towards the door, and out they both went to join a genin squad.

Upon arriving at the Hokage tower, Tenzen and Minato went their separate ways. Minato went to the administration wing, and Tenzen headed for the academy.

Tenzen moved swiftly through the hall of the academy. It took all of his control to not start sprinting from excitement. He couldn't wait to get on his genein squad and start kick some bad guy ass. Though he knew that genin only got D-rank, and if their good enough, C-rank mission, he was still peeing himself with anticipation.

He finally reached his classroom and swung the door open maybe a little too hard because it made a loud bang when it hit the end of the frame. Everyone looked in his direction and he couldn't help but blush a little at the unwanted attention. He supposed he riled himself up too much while walking down the hall. But, he quickly brushed of his embarrassment and went to his usual seat between Asuma and Obito.

"Hey Tenzen!" Obito shouted a bit when Tenzen sat down in his chair. Asuma prodded at the inside of his ear in frustration from Obito's overexcitement.

Tenzen just nodded to his Uchiha friend then turned to Asuma who was still reeling from the loudness of the greeting.

"So did the old-man tell the genin squads?" Tenzen asked his best friend. Asuma shook his head no, and he looked rather irritated.

"He said he wanted it to be a surprise." Asuma said leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. "He wouldn't even tell me who the Jonin instructors were."

Tenzen was a little surprised. Was Minato not supposed to tell him about the squad, or was the old man just being his usual cryptic self. It also could have had something with the fear of Kushina bearing over his sensei. Then Tenzen had another thought. He didn't ask Minato who else was in his squad. With that the doors flew open once more and Sumato-sensei walked in. He first walked with desk, messed with his papers, then turned to address the class.

"Now children as most of you know today you will be assigned to you genin squads." Sumato-sensei paused to look around the room. "I would like to be the first to congratulate you on graduating. I'm sure you will all make fine shinobi and make Konoha proud.

"Now with out further ado I will list off your squad mates and who your Jonin instructor will be. When you here your name called please wait for your Jonin instructor to dismiss you." Sumato once again paused and the Jonin instructors walked in. Many children gasped and whispered about the Jonin instructors, and Tenzen had to admit they were an impressive bunch. All of them were well-accomplished shinobi, and some were even the next in line to lead their clan.

After looking over each Jonin instructor Sumato-sensei proceded to read of the squads starting with Shibi-san, then Tsume-chan, followed by Inoichi and Choza-san. He then finally got to a squad Tenzen was interested in.

"Now Team 10 led by Shikaku-san will be: Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma." Sumato-sensei said then turned his attention toward Shikaku.

"Team 10 meet me at the Nara grazing fields in ten minutes." Shikaku stated with authority, before turning and leaving the room. Gai stood up immediately and shouted 'yosh' and followed quickly after Shikaku. Tenzen turned to his closest friend who's expression was something between happy and disappointed.

"At least you're with Kurenai right?" Tenzen said with a fake smile on his face. In truth he was greatly disappointed that he was with neither Minato nor Asuma.

"Well I guess I'll see you around. Try not to die okay." Asuma stated before walking of with Kurenai at his side.

Being crushed with disappointment, Tenzen smacked his head down on his desk and gave a loud moan. Obito noticed his friend position and patted playfully on the back.

"Cheer up pal I'm sure our squad will kick ass." Obito said with a smile on his face. Tenzen looked up to Obito, then looked around the room lazily.

"Obito, there are still six people here we don't know if we'll be on the same squad." Tenzen said in amazement at the Uchiha's stupidity, he thought they were beaten into shape or something.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Obito said laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. Then Sumato-sensei's voice brought their attention back to the front of the room.

"Now moving on. Team 8 led by Orochimaru-sama will be…" Sumato-sensei statement got Tenzen excited once again. Maybe he would get lucky and get with Kakshi and Rin who were amongst the last of the students. "Seishin Tenzen, Hyuga Hizashi, and Mitarashi Anko."

And just like that Tenzen's hopes and dreams were crushed. Not only was he not with Minato-sensei or Asuma, but he was with his two least favorite people in the class, hell maybe even the world. His head immediately slammed on the table. But shot back up by Anko's voice.

"YAAHOO!" the purple haired genin howled. "Get ready boys we're going to be the most badass team Konoha has ever seen!"

Tenzen was a little surprised by Anko's excitement. He figured she was going to say something like 'how can you stick me with girly'. Maybe she was just excited to be on Orochimaru's squad. Then Tenzen looked over to his hated rival Hizashi, and the boys made eye contact. The white haired couldn't help but snarl at the white-eyed freak. He hated everything about him, his nonchalant attitude. His stupid taijutsu that's like poison to Tenzen. He even hated his face, he just wanted to punch it in.

"Now you three meet me at training ground 13." Orochimaru hissed before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Then that just leaves Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and Hatake Kakashi with Minato-san on Team 7." Sumato said before clasping is folder shut and heading for his desk. Then Minato stepped forward to address his new students.

"You three meet me on the roof." Minato said before he was gone in a yellow flash. Tenzen almost felt like crying, he couldn't even believe his bad luck.

"Sorry for stealing your sensei Tenzen." Obito said before he stood up and left the room. Then Rin walked up to Tenzen.

"Good luck with your training and missions Tenzen. Hope to see you around." Rin said blushing only slightly. Then she turned tail and walked out of the room. Kakashi walked by as well, but he just put two fingers to his head and lazily saluted his goodbye. Tenzen replied in kind.

Tenzen sat there for a minute to sulk. He was truly the most unlucky kid ever. He put his head down on the desk and stared off into space. Then Shiro jumped up onto his desk and yipped quietly. Tenzen just patted the top of his head. The pup knew he was upset and wanted to console his partner. Even though Shiro was more intelligent then your average animal, he still had his instincts, and love for Tenzen. Shiro lightly licked the white haired boys hand then looked up at him with eager eyes.

"You're right bud. I'm sure everything will be fine." Tenzen said quietly so only Shiro could here him. The pup gave a little yip of excitement. "I know she's not that bad. But, kami she's so annoying."

With that like she was listening in the whole time. Anko wrapped her arm around Tenzen's shoulder and gave a big grin.

"Well girly looks like you get to spend some extra time with me. Lucky you huh." Anko half yelled into Tenzen's ear. Tenzen wondered how the girl was loud and annoying with a sensei like Orochimaru. They couldn't be any different unless Anko of was a hawk. Then she stood back up straight and gestured towards the door.

"We better hurry up, Orochimaru-sensei hates lateness and he his not a very forgiving person to boot." Anko continued waiting for Tenzen to get up. Reluctantly, Tenzen arose and pushed his seat in. Shiro was quick to jump onto his shoulder so he didn't have to exert all that extra energy walking. Then Anko and him walked towards the doorway, only to have Anko stop in her tracks.

"Hey white eyes you coming too." Anko exclaimed. It's almost like she intestinally tries to get a rise out of people. '_Holy shit that's exactly what she does' _Tenzen thought to himself.

"I have to return home before I can meet with our sensei." Hizashi said in a monotone voice that only irritated both Anko and Tenzen.

"Oh come on. I'm sure mommy will be okay with you missing afternoon tea." Anko said in a baby voice only egging on the Hyuga more. Tenzen couldn't help but let out a little snicker at his rivals expense. He could see the vein popping out of Hizahi's forehead.

"I have to meet with my father and brother." Hizashi responded grinding his teeth together in frustration. Tenzen was still holding his tongue as much as he could but was failing slightly.

"Suit yourself." Anko said shrugging her shoulders, then turning back to Tenzen who was trying very hard to calm down. "You want to get lunch?" The snake in training said with a odd look on her face that Tenzen had never seen before. It was almost as if she had never asked someone that question before and didn't know what to expect next.

"S-sure." Tenzen said perhaps a little too shaky because Anko's face turned quickly into anger.

"Fine we don't have to. I was just asking to be nice." The purple haired girl said crossing her arms across her chest. Tenzen was having a hard time finding the words to say. He didn't think she really meant it.

"N-NO! I do. I do want to go eat. I mean go eat with you. Get lunch." Tenzen said flustered. Even through all his experience with Kushina he still sucked at talking to girls when they were pissed. But, to Tenzen surprise, Anko's demeanor soften and she immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Good, I know a great place." Anko stated as pulled Tenzen out the doorway and down the hall. Tenzen had to admit he was a little flustered at the way Anko had grabbed his wrist. She wasn't acting like herself today. Maybe this was some sort of trick. He needed to stay alert.

"Do you like Dango?" the purple trickster asked without even looking back at Tenzen, and he would have answered if she hadn't interjected. "Ahh, who am I kidding? Everyone like Dango right?"

Tenzen was getting a little more than irritated at the rhetorical questions. This had to be a trick Anko was never nice to Tenzen unless she wanted something or was about to pull a prank on him. Tenzen just prayed that the first one was her angle. He didn't want another swarm of bees attacking him, or worse the Inuzuka dogs trying to find the sausage links in his pants, yikes.

"You know I thought you were more talkative than this girly." Anko said pulling Tenzen from his traumatic flashbacks. He then looked around and noticed they were already in the bustling streets of Konoha's market. Tenzen took a couple quick steps to walk beside Anko so he was no longer being dragged through the streets.

"Can you stop calling me girly. I'm clearly not a girl." Tenzen said his face skewed into a scowl at his horrible nickname. The purple haired girls face than took on a malicious and perverted look, just like he had seen so many times with Jiraiya.

"I don't know. I'd have to see prove that for myself." Anko said with a wink. Tenzen was taken back, blushing by the perverted comment and yanked his hand out of Anko's.

"So that's it huh?" Tenzen said as he stopped walking. Anko stop immediately as well. "That's why you asked to go to lunch with me. You are trying to literally catch with my pants down, then you can take a picture and show it to everyone."

Anko looked a little offended by the comment. It was true she was constantly pranking Tenzen and the other boys in class. But, this time she was only kidding, and was sincere about going to lunch.

"Screw you boy toy. I was only trying to be nice since we have to be in the same squad." Anko said with bite in her voice.

"Yeah right. This was just some big scheme to get to fall into a trap." Tenzen said with a snarl. Anko looked like she was going to respond but stopped short and took a deep breath.

"Look, if we are going to be on the same squad then we need to get along." Anko said with sincerity. Tenzen was taken back once again by the different Anko standing in front of him, and after a second to calm down he began again.

"You're right, sorry." Tenzen said looking to the ground not able to make eye contact. Then Anko slung her arm around Tenzen's shoulder and put a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it girly, and believe me when I say I'd never want to see what you had down there." Anko said before she started walking towards their destination. Tenzen couldn't help but smile. Maybe his squad wouldn't be too bad between Orochimaru being their sensei and Anko finally being nice. She really was a nice…

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Tenzen hollered at Anko's back. The brown eyed girl just spun around with a big grin on her face that was just waiting for a good punch. He ran at her as she ran away fearful for what Tenzen would do when he caught her.

End Chapter 18

Hey all! Sorry it took so long for this post. But, as I'm sure many of you know school started, and college is stressful. Hope you enjoy the birth of Tenzen and Anko's friendship. I promise that next time will have some action.

Preveiw: "What do you mean we're a tracking team?"


End file.
